Vacaciones con los Cullen
by Shirley Vulturi
Summary: Los Vulturis deciden hacerles una visita a los Cullen, pero esta vez es en son de paz, bueno, al menos no habra que matar a nadie... Un juego de Emmett y veladas graciosas haran de esta hisptia la más divertida de los Cullens!
1. Chapter 1

**Vacaciones con los Cullen**

**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.**

**Cap 1.**

**Pov Sulpicia:**

-¿Mi amor?-era Aro.

-¿Si querido?

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Pues claro, también es tu habitación-contesté.

Él sonrió con picardía y se acercó a la cama, donde yo estaba sentada. Pasó su mano por mi cuello.

-Hoy quiero divertirme…

-¿En serio, Aro? ¿Y que has pensado hacer?-le seguí el juego y me senté en su regazo.

-¿Qué escuchas en este momento?

Cerré los ojos para oír mejor.-Escucho a Jane intentar matar a Felix, Demetri apoyándola, Heidi sollozando enfadada; Alec y Shirley en la biblioteca tocando el piano, Marcus y Corin jugando con el ordenador y…-solté una carcajada- a Caius y Athenedora haciendo "cosas malas"…

Él se tumbó en la cama y yo lo imité, y él puso expresión seria.

-¿No intentarán batir nuestro récord?

-Cariño, eso es imposible…-reí.

-Vendetta…-susurró y me tomó de la mano sacándome de la habitación.

Corrimos por los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación de Caius y Athe. Todavía se oían los gemidos de mi hermana y los rugidos de mi cuñado. _Oh, si, con esto nos vamos a reír un rato…_-pensé. Aro abrió la puerta descaradamente y los pillamos en una postura embarazosa.

-¡Hermano!-dijo él tratando de sonar ofendido-Yo pensaba que eras gay… ¿Cómo has podido?

-Vete a barrer mierda Aro-le soltó él y siguió besando a Athe.

-Ni siquiera sabes insultar… -negó con la cabeza- No, no, no… Un Vulturi debe ser el ganador en todo, pero querido hermano… nunca, NUNCA podrás ser mejor esposo que ¡yo!

-¡Estúpido voldemort!-Caius saltó de la cama y persiguió a Aro por todo el palacio.

-Sulpicia, disfruta de tu marido, porque no lo volverás a ver…-me dijo y Athe se puso por encima la camisa de su esposo mientras bajaba de la cama.

_¡No veo! ¡No veo!_-gritó Demetri y supuse que Alec lo habría privado de su vista utilizando su don.

_¡Alec! ¡Devuélvele la vista a Demetri! ¡Dem cariño, vueve!_-le ordenó Jane y salió corriendo detrás de Demetri.

Athenedora y yo caminamos hasta el salón principal, donde estaba ocurriendo todo el problema: Aro estaba subido a la lámpara y Caius le gritaba desde abajo; Felix y Heidi estaban sentados en los tronos observando el espectáculo, Jane y Demetri intentaban atrapar a Alec, pero él era demasiado rápido. Shirley se acercó a mí.

-¿Podrías decirle a papá que aunque diga _Abadakedabra_ no va a matar a tío Cayo?-me pidió y le sonreí. No podía creerme que Aro todavía siguiera fantaseando con ser Voldemort…

-¿Mi amor, quieres dejar a tu hermano en paz y venir aquí con tu esposa y tu hija?-le pedí y en menos de un segundo él ya estaba a mi lado.

-Lo siento… es que no me controlo a veces…-sonrió mordiéndose la lengua y se le encendió una bombilla en la cabeza- ¿Qué os parece si vamos a visitar a mi querido amigo Carlisle a Forks?

Todos pararon de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y abrieron tanto las bocas que podrían habérseles salido las mandíbulas. Jane era la única que estaba sonriendo.

-¿Podré molestar al lector de mentes?-preguntó ilusionada y no pude contener una risita.

-Claro que si cariño, pero no podrás usar tu don.-le contestó Aro y ella suspiró.

Aro sacó su teléfono y empe… ¿Desde cuando Aro tiene un teléfono? ¡Y además táctil!

-Hola, ¿Carlisle? Soy Aro.

_-¿Aro?_-preguntó Carlisle al otro lado del teléfono.

-Yo también me alegro de oírte…-murmuró Aro ofendido.

-_Perdona viejo amigo, ¿a qué se debe tu llamada? ¿Pasa algo malo?_

-Al contrario-respondió contento-¿Qué te parece si mi familia y yo vamos a Forks de vacaciones y olvidamos las viejas batallas?

_-Eh… pues…_

-Mamá quería decirte que Alec y yo vamos a ir a Las Vegas a casarnos mañana.-me dijo Shirley, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

-De eso nada, jovencita.-respondí tajante.

-Pues… Entonces no importará que cuando vayamos a Forks, les comente a todos los Cullen que la pareja del siglo (Sulpicia y Aro) han roto 430 camas, 124 mesas y 89 armarios por estar haciendo ESO…-me dijo ella suficientemente alto para que todos la oyeran, hasta Carlisle se enteró ya que escuché sus risas.

-¡SHIRLEY GÓMEZ FANNING VULTURI NI SE TE OCURRA!-gritó Aro y salió corriendo detrás de mi hija y Alec, mientras el resto de la guardia se reía a carcajadas.

-¿Carlisle?-conteste el teléfono- Siento que tengas que oír esto pero, tenemos… problemas familiares

_-¿En serio Aro y tú habéis roto TODO eso?_-preguntó él entre carcajadas.

-¡Eso no es cosa tuya! ¿Entonces… te parece bien que os visitemos?

_-Claro, siempre sois bienv…_-Félix me apagó el teléfono.

-Lo siento Sulpicia, pero… no puedes permitir que tu marido mate a tu hija y Alec se suicide, y entonces Jane se suicide también y después Demetri y claro entonces yo también me pondría…-me explicó él pero no le presté atención alguna.

-¡BASTA!-grité y todos pararon-Nos vamos toda la FAMILIA Vulturi, osea: Aro, Cayo, Marco, Jane, Alec, Athenedora, Shirley, Demetri, Félix, Heidi y yo. Aro, no estrangules a tu hija, Shirley no hagas enojar a tu padre, Jane no mates a Félix, Heidi prepara las maletas, Demetri y Alec, coged provisiones de sangre (no creo que nos permitan cazar por ahí), Athenedora, calma un poco a tu marido ¿si?, Cayo acompaña a Athe, y Marco… no creo que quieras venir…

-Bah, si me llevo mi ordenador…-contestó él y todos se marcharon menos Jane que se acercó a mí.

-Pero podré molestar al lector de mentes ¿verdad?-me preguntó con la carita de perrito indefenso que pocas veces ponía- Prometo no utilizar mi don…

-Entonces si.-afirmé y me marché a mi habitación a hacer las maletas (y digo las porque siempre tengo que hacer también la de Aro.

Jane se marchó también y susurró para sí: _Prepárate Cullen, vas a pasar el peor verano de tu vida._

…

En Forks  
Edward: Noooo ¡Carlisle no me dejes con la niña diabólica del exorcista por favor! ¡Jane me va a hacer todo imposible! ¡Te lo suplico!

Carlisle: Ya está decidido hijo…

Edward: NOOOOOOOO CON LA BRUJA NOOOOO

**Espero que os gustara jeje, es mi primer parody/humor**

**Reviws pliss! **

**Gracias**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vacaciones con los Cullen.**

**Gracias a Bella Alexandra Cullen, lan3na y Lien-Cullen-Potter por contestar los 3 primeros XD!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a la querida no a mi por desgracia…**

**Cap 2.**

**Pov. Aro:**

Todos los pertenecientes a la "familia" Vulturi, abandonamos Volterra y nos dirigimos a Forks (por suerte mi querida esposa logro que no matara ni a Shirley ni a Alec).

Estábamos en el avión, aunque podríamos haber ido a velocidad vamírica, pero Marcus prefirió ir en avión _-Aburrido-_

Antes de que aterrizáramos, mientras podíamos movernos, yo fui al baño (no pregunten por qué porque ni yo mismo lo se). Allí me encontré con un señor que necesitaba hacer sus necesidades humanas, y se quedó mirándome. Me miré al espejo: _¡Me cauen! ¡Mis lentillas!_-pensé. Las lentillas se habían derretido y mis ojos eran lo suficientemente rojos como para que el humano se aterrorizara.

_¿Se van a dar cuenta si me lo zampo?_-pensé y Sulpicia entró al baño de los señores ¿Qué hacía mi mujer en el baño de los hombres? Ni idea, y me apartó del humano.

-Ni lo pienses, Aro.-me dijo ella y se dirigió al señor- Usted no dirá nada de esto ¿verdad?-coqueteó con él y eso me puso muy MUY celoso.

El señor le dio su tarjeta de teléfono, haciéndose pasar por "guay" y prometió no decir nada. Cuando se marchó, Sulpicia tiró la tarjeta al suelo y me arrinconó contra la pared.-Son muy previsibles, Aro… Anda vamos, no quiero que te comas a nadie que no sea yo...-me susurró.

_¡Ayy! ¡Pero cuanto amo a mi mujer!_-pensé.

Bajamos del avión y corrimos hasta la casa de los Cullen.

Marcamos el estilo Vulturi (o sea quitarnos las capuchas todos a la vez). Todos los Cullen estaban esperándonos cuando llegamos y Carlisle se adelantó a hablar:

-¡Aro! ¿Qué tal estás colega?-¡¿WTF?

-¿C-Ca-Carlisle? ¿Estás bien?-le pregunté ¿Colega? ¿¡WTF!

-¡Claro que si tronco!

-Perdonadlo, es que sin querer le di sangre de pez globo mezclada con la de un hippie…-admitió Emmett.

-Ah, entonces no es nada grave…-dijo Jane- Hola lector de mentes.

Edward dio un respingo y se estremeció. El chucho de malaspulgas habló por él:

-Edward ayer te llamó la ¡niña diabólica del exorcista! ¡CON LA BRUJA NOOO! ¡Estuvo gritando una hora entera!

Jane sonrió.

-Soy peor que eso, Cullen, mucho peor…

Esme nos guió a nuestra nueva casa, que estaba al lado de la suya y la "joven" Isabella no apartaba la mirada de Sulpicia y Athenedora.

-Isabella… digo, Bella, ¿podrías dejar de mirar a mi mujer y a mi cuñada por favor?-le pregunté.

-La última vez que vinieron las esposas tratasteis de acabar con nosotros…-soltó ella y yo asentí.

-Tienes razón pero Sulpicia no es un mal presagio, al contrario, es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida…-le contesté y mi esposa me tomó de la mano.

Entramos a la casa y nos quedamos solamente los Vulturis. ¡Plan de molestar a los Cullen en marcha! Caius comenzó a dar explicaciones.

-Punto numero 1: Ataque contra Esme, después contra Emmett y por último otro contra Jasper.

-En resumen, -dije- Athenedora se encarga de maltratar a Esme psicológicamente usando trucos de comida, (pobrecilla, pero es necesario), Felix le retará a Emmett a un juego de ajedrez… y ¡lo mejor de lo mejor! Mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro, tal vez tres: Jasper, Edward y quizás Rosalie. Oh, ¡oh!-chillé emocionado- Quiero que todos, y cuando digo todos es TODOS, por más que no quiera, Alec y Shirley también y… Marcus, haz un intento ¿si? Quiero que penséis en la primera vez que hicisteis el amor con alguien y que lo sintáis de nuevo ¿ok? Ya veremos que opina Jasper de esto ¿de acuerdo?

-Yo me encargo de que Alice no vea nuestras decisiones.-aseguró Heidi.

-¡Plan de molestar a los Cullen en marcha!-gritamos todos y Sulpicia nos propuso una brillante idea:

-¿Podemos traumatizar a la niña y al chucho?

-¿?

-Oh, Aro, ¿no sabes a lo que me refiero o que?-me tocó la mano y me di cuenta.

_¡Oh! Que mente más privilegiada tienes Sulpicia…_-pensé.

-Es perfecto, tú y yo nos encargaremos de ello mi amor…-le susurré y cada uno se marchó a hacer su trabajo- Tienes una cara bonita, pero tu cerebro tiene unas ideas ¡tan brillantes!

-Lo se… Pero tú también eres experto en ese tema…

-Oh, Sulpicia… Aumentas mi ego…-fingí quitarme una lágrima con el meñique (lo que hacen las supermodelos cuando les dicen que han ganado)- ¿Y qué hacemos con Isabella?

-Pregúntale a Marcus. Tal vez él sepa manipularla…

Me agarró de la solapa de mi chaqueta y me arrimó a ella._ Nunca me cansaré de esto… Grrraww…_ La besé con pasión y comencé a desabotonarle los botones de su camisa blanca mientras ella hacía lo mismo con la mía.

-¡Oh! Si es así como vais a traumatizar al chucho y a la híbrida con nombre del monstruo del lago Ness, no pienso perdérmelo…-dijo Alec entrando con Shirley a medio vestir.

-¡Cállate que como te pille haciendo esto con mi hija juro que no ves la luz del sol nunca más!-le dije y se marcharon entre risas.

-Tú ni caso amor… son "niños"… tú preocúpate de mí y solo de mí.

Rugí y ella me besó.

-¡Voldemort! Viene Carlisle vestido de ¿hippie?-gritó Demetri.

**Reviews pliss!**

**Ya os imagináis de que manera traumatizarán Sulpicia y Aro a Nessie y Jake? Yo si XD**

**Bsos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vacaciones con los Cullen.**

**Gracias a todos los que me dejasteis reviews y no he recibido ni uno malo XD Gracias en serio!**

**p.d: leer mi nota de abajo plis**

**Cap 3:**

**Pov. Sulpicia:**

-¿Carlisle de hippie? ¡Reunión de emergencia!-gritó Aro y todos nos reunimos en la puerta para abrirle al "extraño amigo" de mi esposo.

-¿Qué hay tronco?-lo saludó y entró como don Juan por su casa- ¿Veo que has estado "jugando" con tu pava ¿no?-me miró de mala manera- Ayy… si mi querida mujer os viera… Mi pava es mucho mejor que tu pava Aro, ella sabe vestirse sola…

-¡Hey!-le grité- ¡Y eso lo dice el médico/vampiro que va vestido como un hippie!

-Al menos yo voy de hippie y no voy vestido como lo hacían en el siglo XIII…-rió- ¡Oye macho! ¿Te vienes a cazar un pollo?

-¿UN POLLO?-preguntamos todos, Carlisle había tomado mucha dosis de sangre de pez globo al parecer…

-Si un pollo. ¿Y por qué no? Yo no mato a inocentes… Yo soy Draco Malfoy y ¿sabes lo que te digo? _¡Abadakedabra!_-gritó y Aro fingió morirse.

-¡Soy el Señor Tenebroso, nadie puede matarme!-gritó mi marido y se fue tras él. Malditos vampiros flipados de Harry Potter…

Así que me quedé al mando:

-Athenedora, ven conmigo a la casa Cullen a donde Esme. Jane, tortura "verbalmente" al lector de mentes y… Félix tú ven también. El resto podéis acompañarnos o, hacer lo que queráis. ¡Oh oh! La híbrida es de tu edad Shirley, tal vez puedas hacer algo con ella mientras Aro está ocupado.

Todos asintieron y nos marchamos a la casa Cullen mientras Marcus murmuraba: "Si… a mí dejadme aquí, como un perro… Al menos Corín está conectada al msn, y Áfton al facebook y… ¿qué hacen Chelsea y Renata chateando en el tuenti?"

-sin comentarios- Ahora resulta que mi cuñado es tiene un trauma para con el ordenador…

Llegamos a la casa.

**Pov Jane:**

Me alejé de Alec y Demetri para juntarme con Shirley.

-¿Te vienes a molestar al lector de mentes?

-No gracias,-me contestó- prefiero molestar a la híbrida y al chucho.

Me dirigí a Edward, bloqueando mi mente mientras traducía la canción de Maneater de Nelly Furtado (mi favorita, por cierto) al Italiano.

-¿Qué planeas muñeca diabólica?

-Nada que te importe chucho estúpido.-le gruñí a _Yaicob _o como se llamase- Hola Edward, Isabella.

-Es Bella.-murmuró ella protegiendo con su escudo mental a su esposo por si acaso.

-No te preocupes… No pienso maltratar a Edward de esa manera… Aro no me lo permite…

-¡Maldita sea Alec! ¡Déjame en paz! ¡No ves que yo no soy gay!-gritó el chucho y yo reí, pues Alec tenía NOVIA, y en cambio él, tenía a un monstruo chupasangre/chupacomida.

-Creo que voy a sacar al perro de casa…-dijo Edward y se levantó pero yo lo paré y lo miré de manera que derretiría a cualquier persona/vampiro/chucho, mi carita de perrito indefenso o "El plan B" como yo lo solía llamar- ¿Q-Qué quieres? ¿P-Por qué me m-miras así?

-¿Podemos jugar a las familias plissss?-le pedí con voz de niña mimada.

Ellos estallaron en carcajadas.

-Vale, vale… Peor que Alice no creo que seas…-rió Edward.

-¡Perfecto!-chillé y cambié mi expresión radicalmente poniendo cara de niña diabólica- Tú serás el acusado Edward, Bella será Renata, yo seré Aro, y decidiré tu muerte… Muahahahaha…

**Pov. Alice:**

Estaba en mi cuarto leyendo Amanecer cuando:

-Aliceeee ¡tienes que ayudarme!

Era Heidi Vulturi, lo supe cuando entró a mi cuarto así por las buenas y me hizo dar un respingo.

-¿Qué te pasa Heidi?-le pregunté con tono de aburrimiento.

-¡Demetri ha confundido mis zapatos de Gucci con los de dolce&gabanna!

Me quedé boquiabierta. Eso ya me había pasado a mí muuuuchas veces, y no era para nada agradable.

-¿Que qué? ¡Demetri es vampiro muerto! ¡Ahora mismo nos vamos de compras! ¡YA!

La arrastré de casa y la llevé a Port Angels. No tuve ni una visión aquel día, solamente importaba encontrar nueva ropa para Heidi para que Demetri no confundiera unas marchas TAN DISTINTAS.

**Pov Alec:**

Shirley y yo decidimos fastidiar un rato al chucho y a la híbrida mientras Aro se las apañaba con Carlisle "jugando" a Harry Po(po)tter…

-¡Maldita sea, Alec! ¡Déjame en paz! ¡No ves que yo no soy gay!-gritó el chucho cuando le puse una mano en el hombro. Pffff… Pero si yo tengo NOVIA ¿no lo ve o qué?

-Jacob, Alec tiene novia y soy yo… cof cof chucho estúpido cof cof…-le contestó Shirley tomándome de la mano y tratando de no gruñirle.

-Cariño, tengo hambre.-le dijo la híbrida como si Shirley no hubiese dicho nada.

-¿Vas a comerte a la madre de bambi o prefieres al mismo bambi?-le pregunté y reí.

Jacob me gruñó y yo le sonreí (una sonrisa ganadora… tipo vulturi… ya me entendéis).

-¿Vais a estar hoy por la noche aquí?-les preguntó Shirley y supuse que sería por el tema de su "traumatización" con Aro y Sulpicia.

-Si… ¿p…?

-¡Van a hacer el amor por primera vez!-gritó Emmett desde arriba y los dos Vulturis reimos.

-¡Oye Alec! ¡Yo al menos tengo un cuerpo serrano! Yo no soy un niñato mimado que nunca llegará a tener una vida sexual decente…-me contradijo el chucho intentando mostrar una sonrisa como la mía, pero solo consiguió una mueca.

-Pues que sepas que tu monstrua del lago Ness está enamorada de Alec. (Quién no lo estaría) Y no de ti chucho estúpido, además, Alec no es virgen… ¿A que no mi amor?-Shirley me miró.

-No. Ni tu tampoco… jeje… Espero que estéis preparados para una noche muy larga queridas… esto… ¿cosas? ¿sobrenaturales? Bueno, como quiera que seáis, nunca olvidaréis esta noche…

Shirley y yo salimos corriendo mientras Jane ataba al lector de mentes a una silla y Heidi corría detrás de Alice hacia algún sitio. Ah, y Aro apareció seguido de Carlisle y se marcharon a la cocina donde estaban sus respectivas esposas y Athenedora.

**Pov Aro:**

Había conseguido que Carlisle se recuperara un poco de su dosis de sangre de hippie/pez globo/caducada mientras jugábamos a Harry Potter y volvimos a la casa de los Cullen.

Como siempre, mi Sulpicia se había encargado de estar al mando mientras yo no me encontraba. _Están en la cocina_.

Llegamos y Athenedora trataba de lanzarle indirectas a Esme, pero ella era demasiado "bien pensada" para pillarlas. Sulpicia se acercó a mí y me besó con pasión. _¿Por qué has tardado tanto?_ Me preguntó ella en su mente y yo ladeé la cabeza.

-Carlisle volverá a ser el mismo… dentro de algunos días, tal vez…-le dije.

Athenedora se marchó hacia la barbie y Carlisle y Esme se encontraban en una de esas escenas románticas en las que el público suspira un awww… Mi nuevo amigo hippie al parecer no había cambiado su conducta en ese sentido… menos en las palabras claro…

-Mi querida… eres como la sangre de marihuana, dulce y satisfactoria… ¡te quiero pava!-le dijo Carlisle y la abrazó.

Ella le correspondió y yo sentí un golpecito en el abdomen. Sulpicia me decía que nos marchásemos para dejarles solos y yo asentí.

Tal vez os preguntéis: ¿Pero qué demonios hace Aro Vulturi, el creador de la risa malvada, dejando a una pareja feliz sin estropear el momento?

Pues, atención respuesta: Resulta que a veces tengo mis momentos de empatía, porque si alguien nos interrumpiera a Sulpicia y a mí en ese tipo de escena le arrancaría la cabeza fuese quien fuese.

Ah y ahora seguro que diréis: Pfff… yo pensaba que Aro era malo…

Atención respuesta: Claro que lo soy. En todo lo que no se refiera a Sulpicia puedo serlo. Mmmmm me gusta… Ser team malvado es ser sexy ^^.

-Aro… te ha dado un momento de "soy un angelito" ¿verdad?-me preguntó mi hermosa mujer.

-Si… pero no durará mucho… jajajaja quiero decir: muahahahaha-me atraganto- cof cof cof… ¡Ay va! ¡Un pelo! ¡Puajj!

**Graciasss a todos los que me dejáis reviews!**

**En serio son de mucho aprecio**

**Nota: Tengo otro fic que sería como la primera parte de esta history. Es que en la otra aparece como Shirley se unió a los Vulturis y aunque no a muchos les guste ver a Aro en plan romántico, pasaros si podeis ok? Pliss gracias.**

**Adiosss**


	4. Chapter 4

**Vacaciones con los Cullen.**

**Olaaaa parece que he eestado muerta o algo? Nuse… espero que no hayan pensado eso jeje…**

**Este cap se lo dedico a Claudia Moreno porque su fic me encanto y a ella el mio XD**

**Capitulo 4:**

**Pov. Renesmee:**

"Uiii pero que mono es Alec!"-pensé y me reí de manera tonta al verlo dirigirse hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué miras Nessie?-me preguntó mi novio.

-Nada, nada…-le contesté.

De repente vi a mi papi corriendo y gritando mientras Jane lo perseguía.

-¡Jane nooooo! ¡A la hoguera noooo! ¡Bella haz algo por favor!-gritaba el pobre.

Pero mi mami no hacía nada… Parecía estar disfrutando con la tortura de papá… "mmmm… sospechoso…"-pensé.

**Pov Sulpicia:**

A Aro le había dado uno de esos momentos de "me vuelvo bueno al más puro estilo de maricón" pero me había prometido que pronto volvería a la normalidad.

-¡Janeeee!-gritó mi esposo- ¡Deja al lector de men… digo, a Edward en paz! Tenemos cosas importantes que hacer, ¿recuerdas?

Jane asintió y Edward suspiró aliviado. Ordené a Felix que bajara del cuarto de Emmett después de darle una paliza a éste último jugando al ajedrez. Athenedora también volvió con todos los Vulturis (menos Heidi que estaba con Alice) y comenzamos con el plan… Muahahaha

_Sulpicia: Oye ¿no crees que lo de "Muahahaha" se repite muchas veces?_

_Autora del fic: ¿Acaso te digo yo cómo hacer tu trabajo?_

_Sulpicia: Pues resulta que ese es tu trabajo._

_Autora del fic: ¡Ay va! ¡Si es verdad! ... ¡Pues no te quejes que sino te dejo sin sueldo!_

_Aro: ¡Heyy! ¿Tenemos sueldo?_

_Autora del fic: ¿Qué? Digo, NO… esto… ¡adiós!_

Bueno pues sigamos…

**Pov. Edward:**

Por fin… Por fin la muñeca diabólica hija de Chucky me había dejado en paz…

-Oye Bella, ¿Por qué demonios no me ayudabas?-le pregunté enfurecido a mi mujer.

-Esto… pues… porque ¿se suponía que yo era Renata y Jane era Aro?-me soltó con una sonrisa inocente y bufé.

Pensamiento de Emmett: Jooooo! Félix me ha ganado al ajedrez… ¡No valeee! ¡Quiero con mi mamá!

Pensamiento de Carlisle: Mmm… qué comeré primero... ¿pollo o puma? ¡Oh oh! ¡Ya sé! ¡Tengo que encontrar a un hippie bien fumao y despúes mezclar su sangre con la de el pollo!

-Papá ni se te ocurra.-le avisé pero de repente sentí un pensamiento de Jasper bastante… extraño.

Pensamiento de Jasper: ¡Quiero lujuria, pasión… acción! ¡Si!

De repente sentí un deseo incontrolable de besar a Bella.

-¡Jasper contrólate!

Pensamiento de Aro: Sulpicia y él haciendo el amor en Volterra, Roma, Londres, Sicilia, Venecia, Paris, Madrid, ¿Forks?, El Cairo, Alaska, Dublín, Nueva York, Berlin, Lisboa, Palencia, Lourdes, Buenos Aires, Houston, Washington D.C., Praga, Berna, Karnak, ¿Tebas?, Moscú, Vancouver, Hamilton, Milán, Nápoles, Turín, Palermo, Génova, Bolonia, Florencia, (el resto de las ciudades y pueblos de Italia), Río de Janeiro, Bruselas, Hongk Kong, Tokio, Bei Jing, Singapur, Túnez, Atenas, Sidney, Los Ángeles, y si lo sigo diciendo probablemente tardarí mas de un siglo.

"¿Pero este tío de qué va?"-pensé y traté de ignorarlo.

Pensamiento de Sulpicia: Exactamente tooooooooooooooooooodos los mismos pensamientos de Aro pero desde su punto de vista.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDEEEEE"

Pensamiento de Félix: Ella y Heidi haciendo el amor en la cama de Aro y Sulpicia sin que los dos propietarios se enterasen.

Pensamiento de Jane: ¡Oh dios mío! TRAUMA PARA TODA LA VIDA

Pensamiento de Demetri: DOBLE TRAUMA PARA TODA LA VIDA

Pensamiento de Athenodora: Caius y ella haciendo el amor intentando vatir el récord de camas rotas de Aro y Sulpicia.

Pensamiento de Caius: Exactamente igual que los de Athenodora pero con una intrusión de un recuerdo suyo en su noche de bodas.

Pensamiento de Alec: Él y Shirley interrumpiendo a Aro y Sulpicia el día de su reencuentro… (larga historia… mejor no contarla)

Pensamiento de Shirley: Hehehe… Lector de mentes… parece que no te está sentando muy bien el ver nuestros recuerdos ¿no?

Intenté gruñirle a la nueva Vulturi pero solo me salió un gemido… "¡Maldito Jasper!" pensé

Oh oh… esto se está descontrolando…-pensé al ver que Carlisle comenzaba a besar a Esme de la manera que nunca se mostraban en público mientras la gente soltaba risitas.

**Hehehe… no me resistí y dejé que la mayoría de la parte del capitulo se la llevara Edward… esque quería que vierais lo que sentía con todas las cosas que pensaban los vulturis… jajaja**

**El próximo será pov Jasper la mayoría.**

**Review pliss**


	5. Chapter 5

**Vacaciones con los Cullen.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de Sthepenie Meyer, no míos (por desgracia)…**

**Capitulo 5:**

**Pov. Jasper:**

Ohhh… no paraba de sentir lujuria y pasión por todas partes… y para colmo, no podía tranquilizarme ni hacer nada al respecto… si estos Vulturis guerra quieren… guerra tendrán…

Me concentré en Aro y él lo notó pues abrió los ojos como platos y soltó un gemidito que nos hizo reír a todos. Aro se llevo las manos a su "parte más sagrada" y ahogo un gemidito mientras el resto seguíamos riéndonos.

Quiero lujuria en 3…2…1… ¡YA!

Todos, y cuando digo todos es TODOS incluso Jacob y Nessie comenzaron a besarse, yo simplemente sonreí con malicia y emané repulsión hacia Caius, el cual soltó rápidamente a Athenodora cuando ésta comenzaba a besarlo más que apasionadamente.

¡AHHHH! ¡Dios mío mis ojos! Jane y Demetri se estaban pasando de la raya, no eran besos apasionados los suyos, no, ellos ya pasaban de simples caricias; por poco no se destrozan las camisas mutuamente… Pero claro, ahí estoy yo para intervenir… Mandé un oleaje de odio y los dos pasaron de besos, a tortazos en cuestión de segundos. Oh Jasper eres un genio, oh Jasper no digas eso que aumentas mi ego…

-¡Jajaja! ¿Quién es el listo que ahora dice que soy un emo deprimido?-les dije a todos en general.

-Calla, ¿no ves que estamos ocupados?-me contestó Rosalie lanzándome un jarrón (qué casualidad, era el más preciado de Esme…)

Escuché un grito de dolor por parte de Demetri. Oh, pobre Vulturi… ¿quién iba a decir que su "hermosa" novia iba a acabar por hacerlo sufrir? Bueno Demetri, así es la vida.

-¡Jasper! ¡Para esto ahora mismo!-gritó una voz. ¿Voz? ¿Qué voz? Ah, si, la voz de mi querida Alice… mejor hacerla caso si no quiero doble jornada de compras por el resto de la semana…

Todos pararon de besarse y Jane paró de torturar a Demetri.

-¡Hey! ¿Por qué paras? Yo estaba muy bien así…-me dijo Emmett (ya sin camisa), yo señalé a Alice-Pixie, ¿por qué lo has hecho?

-He tenido una visión cuando Heidi y yo estábamos en la tienda de Woman Secrets* comprando lencería francesa y ví todo lo que iba a pasar hoy a las 12:00 de la noche…-miró a Aro- Aro… ni se te ocurra traumatizar a Nessie.

Todos volteamos a ver a Aro y juro por ¿Dios? que escuché varios _cracks_. Aro miró a Sulpicia con cara de cachorrito vagabundo, cosa que no le pegaba mucho a su estilo de Vulturi amenazador, y su mujer suspiró.

-Lo siento querido, Heidi no ha podido evitarlo… Se nos acabó la diversión nocturna, amor…-dijo Sulpicia y a Rosalie se le encendió una bombilla en la cabeza, por así decirlo.

-¿Y si hacemos un juego familiar esta noche?-propuso mi hermana y Aro arqueó una ceja, notaba interés por parte de él y entusiasmo por parte de ella.

-Explícate, querida.

-¡Juguemos a prueba o verdad!-dijo Emmett y sacó un taco de folios blancos con millones de preguntas-Llevo intentando jugar a esto desde hace décadas pero los Cullen son muy cobardes… Tal vez los Vulturis se atrevan a mis pruebas…

Aro arqueó una ceja y el resto de su familia intercambió miradas entre ellos.

-Aceptamos.-dijeron todos al unísono mientras Aro se frotaba las manos.

**Pov Aro:**

El juego de prueba o verdad era una propuesta interesante, la verdad, me hacía ilusión jugar a algo en familia.

-Peeeeeeeeeeero…-capté la atención de las dos familias- Mi familia participara si tu familia también lo hace.

-¡Hecho!-dijo Emmett.

-Enseguida vuelvo.-nos dijo Shirley y salió por la puerta.

Volvió al cabo de medio minuto tirando de la capa a mi hermano Marcus.

-Ya te he dicho que no quiero venirrrrrr-se quejaba él como un niño de apenas cinco años-Shirley, porfaaaaaaaa, déjame el ordenador media horita más, no quiero jugar…

Pero que hermano más rancio me ha tocado… Ningún Vulturi se niega a tal reto, NUNCA, eso viene escrito en el reglamento Vulturi:

_-Regla nº 10: Ningún Vulturi se echará atrás ante un juego de mesa-_

-Ahhh… Sii… ¡Síííí! ¡Sigue! Vas muy bien… No pares, ¡no!-gritaba la híbrida desde detrás del sofá.

-Renesmee Carlie Cullen, ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO CON JACOB AHÍ DETRÁS?-gritó Edward enfurecido y apartó el sofá de un manotazo.

-¡!-reímos todos los Vulturis al ver de qué se trataba.

-Edward, ¿no me digas que no puedo jugar a la nintendo con tu hija?-le preguntó el chucho.

-Ouu…

-Papá pensaba que tú y yo estábamos haciendo cosas malas como las que hace él con mamá cuando yo no estoy mirando…-soltó la híbrida como si nada y a sus padres se les moría la cara de vergüenza.

-Bien… comencemos a jugar.-dije pero luego me acordé de algo- ¿Y Carlisle?

Escuché varios jadeos desde el piso de arriba seguidos de un _¡PROMP!_, no me cabía duda de que mi amigo se lo estaba pasando pipa con su mujer peeeeeeeeeeeeeero, ellos también tenían que bajar.

-DRACO MALFOY BAJA AQUÍ AHORA MISMO SI NO EL SEÑOR TENEBROSO SUBIRÁ A POR TI-le grité y en medio segundo ya estaba Carlisle con Esme enfrente nuestro con las ropas mal colocadas. Todos los Cullen me miraron estupefactos.

-¿Qué? Tengo facilidad para persuadir a la gente…-les contesté.

-Bueno tíos, de que va la fiesta que me he perdiooo-nos preguntó el líder de los Cullen, pero en ese momento parecía un borracho más que un vampiro vegetariano.

-Vamos a jugar a prueba o verdad con los Vulturis, Carlisle, y Nessie y yo también entramos en el lote.-explicó el malaspulgas.

-Esto será divertido…-dijeron Caius y Shirley al mismo tiempo como si estuviesen maquinando un plan malvado en su cabeza… En ocasiones mi hija hace que me enorgullezca de ella… *snif* ayy… cada día se parece más a su padre…

-¿Jugamos ya?-preguntó mi mujer y todos nos sentamos en los sofás mientras Jacob nos decía como jugar:

"Yo iré pasando por cada uno de vosotros. Tenéis que decirme si queréis una prueba o una pregunta para contestar sinceramente. Si decidís la prueba los cullen y yo la decidiremos y si elegís la de la verdad yo os preguntaré alguna pregunta que Emmett ha escrito previamente en toooooodos estos folios"

**Holaaaa**

**Siento haberme tardado tanto, pero la inspiración se me fue xD**

**Promento actualizar más pronto pero necesito que me dejéis reviews para eso plisss**

**=) Adiós =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Vacaciones con los Cullen.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de Sthepenie Meyer, no míos (por desgracia)…**

**Capitulo 6:**

**Pov. Jane:**

_Ayy… Pobre de mi Demetri… Creo que después de lo que le he hecho ya nunca más querrá jugar con migo a la linterna y la cueva o la abeja y la flor… qué más da que lo diga, si total el lector de mentes ya ha leído mi cabeza… bueno, coño, que Demetri no querrá hacer más el amor conmigo… Ayy, pobre de mí…_

**Pov. Alec:**

Comenzamos a jugar.

El chucho se acercó a mí…_ Genial, me ha tocado ser el primero_ –pensé y me preparé para jugar.

-¿Prueba o verdad?-me preguntó y yo le contesté que quería una prueba.

Los Cullen y él comenzaron a hablar entre ellos para decidir mi prueba y al final Jacob habló: Tienes que vestirte como un niño malcriado, bueno eso ya lo eres, y cantar la canción de "Baby" de Justin Bieber con nosotros de espectadores.

-Amm… ¿Hecho?...

Me subí encima de una mesa y comencé a cantar… ¿Diablos porqué demonios me sabía la canción?

Ohh woooah (x3)

You know you love me,

I know you care

You shout whenever

And I'll be there

You want my love

You want my heart

And we will never

Ever ever be apart

Are we an item?

Girl quit playing

Were just friends

Or are we saying

So there's another one

Looks right in my eyes

My first love with my heart

For the first time

And I was like: Baby, baby, baby nooooo

I'm like baby baby baby noooo

I'm like baby baby baby ohh

I thought you always be mine

Mine…

Fiuuuu Fiuuuu! Gritaron todos los Cullen carcajeándose de mí.

-Nunca nos dijiste que te sabías las canciones de Justin Bieber, Alec.-me dijo Aro entre avergonzado y divertido.

-Son cosas privadas ¿?...humm…

-Muy bien ahora toca un Cullen y como me ha tocado a mi el primero, lo elijo yo.-les comuniqué a todos y esperaron a que eligiese- Amm… Emmett, ¿prueba o verdad?

-¡Prueba!-contestó este feliz.

Mi familia y yo nos volteamos y decidimos la prueba perfecta…

-Queremos que beses en los labios a… mmm… algún chico de tu familia mientras bailas el "movimiento sexy"-le dije a Emmett y no contuve mi risa xD.

**Pov. Edward:**

Dios mío pero cómo se les ocurre esa prueba a los Vulturis… ¡Ah! ¡Vaya! Se me había olvidado que eran los VULTURIS y que bueno… sus cabezas están un poco salidas y su cerebro no funciona muy bien…

-Elijo aaaaaa tachán tachán… ¡Eddie! ¡Ven aquí amor mío, que papá oso te va a dar un buen besoteeee!-me gritó Emmett. _AHHH! El oso nooo!_

-¡BESO BESO BESO!

Malditos miembros de la mafia italiana…

Me acerqué a Emmett que estaba bailando alrededor mío con movimientos sensuales y sexys… Seguro que mi familia me lo estaría recordando por toda la eternidad… Emmett me cogió por la cintura y me dio un buen morreo.

Pensamiento de Emmett: ¡Vamos Eddie! Si sabes que me amas con locura hehe…

Brrrr… Dios mío me jubilo después de esto… Todos se estaban riendo a más no poder (fíjate que hasta Rosalie estaba riendo, y eso que Emmett es su osito sexy) y sobre todo no soportaba todos sus pensamientos…

**Pov. Aro:**

Muy bien… ¡Esa prueba si que fue graciosa! No se me va a olvidar nunca la cara de asco que puso Edward en cuanto Emmett lo besooooo ¡jajaja!

-Ahora me toca a mí porque el que realmente sufrió con la prueba he sido yo…–dijo Edward- y como veo que Aro se lo está pasando genial… Aro, ¿prueba o verdad?

-¡Prueba!-chillé emocionado.

-Muy bien… Tienes que vestirte de mujer y hacer un concurso de moda contra algún chico.

-¡Hecho!- tuve una idea brillante- ¡Carlisle querido amigo! ¿te vienes a vestirte de mujer?-le pregunté y el me miró con cara de WTF?

-Oye, Aro, tendré la sangre del hippie hasta en las orejas pero no soy bobo… por lo tanto… ¡ACEPTO!-chilló y subió conmigo al cuarto de Alice y Jasper a por un par de bonitos vestidos de esos que lleva la duende y que hace que su padre se tire horas y horas en el hospital intentando pagar las facturas de sus compras…

Bajamos y ahí estaba la pixie (cambiada de ropa y con un micrófono en la mano) sentada y dispuesta a dar a comenzar el extraño concurso…

-Hola a todos, os habla Alice Cullen desde la mansión Cullen; hoy tenemos con nosotros a las más glamurosas fósiles vivientes con siglos de vida… tachán tachán taratachán… ¡Arita Vulturi y Carliys Cullen! Votad a la mejor sin tomar en cuenta su apellido… (obvio sino ganaría mi padre) ¡y observad como estos dos hombres pierden su poca dignidad!

Ok… lo más gracioso de aquello fue el discursito de la duende… Todos se reían al vernos desfilar, pero yo me tronché de risa al ver como sonó un _clock_ y "Carliys" cayó al suelo porque su tacón de aguja de JimmieChoo (¿se dice así? ¬¬) se había roto. La pixie (alias Alice) saltó desde la mesa donde estaba sentada como jurado y llegó al escenario…

-¡Mis tacones! ¡AHHHHH! ¡Carlisle acabas de provocar la ira de una compradora compulsiva! ¡Voy a hacer que tus tarjetas exploten… ya verás!-gritó Alice y le arrebató los tacones a su padre que se reía en el suelo- Antes de nada el ganador es: ARITA VULTURI

SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII JAJAJAJA HE GANADO, HE GANADO, HE PERDIDO MI DIGNIDAD PERO HE GANADO 

-Muy bien, ahora le toca aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa la pequeña Renesmee-dije emocionado después de haberme quitado el maquillaje y el vestido-¿Prueba o verdad?

-Verdad.

-Bien…-cogí un papelito cualquiera de los que Emmett había escrito antes y lo levanté- Aquí pone: _¡Confiesa! ¿Alguna vez tuviste pensamientos impropios hacia alguien que no fuese tu pareja? ¿Quién era?_

La híbrida se puso colorada, colorada, que paso de ser una niña a ser un tomate cherry de esos que son tomates minis jajaja pobre chiquilla yo ya sé sobre quién ha tenido pensamientos impropios jujuju… me parece que a mi hija Shirley no le va a agradar nada esto… xDDDD

**Isa****Bella Pov:**

Pobre de mi hija… le había tocado la pregunta del millón… Pero… ¿Por qué estaba tan roja? Si, "supuestamente" Jake era su novio y ella lo amaba muchísimo… Supuestamente…

-Ammm…-Renesmee tartamudeaba- Yo s-s-si tuv-e u-un pe-pensa-mi-iento d-de ese tip-po…

-¿Sobre quién?-preguntó la que al parecer ahora era la hija adoptiva de Aro y Sulpicia.

Nessie suspiró.-Sobre Alec…

-¿WHAT?-gritamos Jake, Edward, la hija de Aro y yo al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué? Soy sincera…-dijo mi "niña" como si nada- Aparento 15 años, soy mitad humana por lo tanto significa que también tengo hormonas sabéis noooo?

Yo cogí a Nessie y la aparté de Alec que estaba a cinco metros suyos.

-No te acerques a él, ¡ÉL!-le grité.

-No te preocupes Bella, yo me encargaré de tener ocupado a Alec…-me dijo Shirley (creo que así se llamaba) mientras miraba a Nessie con cara de ¬¬ te mataré niña híbrida, te mataré ¬¬…

-Bien…-dijo Nessie- ahora yo… ammm… Jane, ¿prueba o verdad?

Jane la miró satánicamente y susurró: verdad…

**Pov. Edward:**

Mi "ya no tan querida" hija, leyó uno de los papelitos que Emmett había escrito: -Aquí pone: _¿Cuándo aún tenías vida creías en Dios, el Demonio y… las brujas?_

A Jane parecía que se le salían los ojos de sus cuencos y le contestó:

-¡¿PORQUÉ TODOS ME PREGUNTAN SI CREO EN LAS BRUJAS? ¡CÓMO NO VOY A CREER EN LAS BRUJAS SI A MÍ ME LLEVARON A LA HOGUERA CUANDO APENAS TENÍA QUINCE AÑOS! ¡ODIO LAS HOGUERAS! ¡YO NO ERA UNA BRUJA PERO NADIE ME HIZO CASO! ¡TENDRÉ PINTA DE NIÑA DEMONÍACA PERO EN AQUEL ENTONCES YO NO ERA ASÍ! ¡TENÍA UNA VIDA FELIZ HASTA QUE ME LLEVARON A LA HOGUERA Y TODO SE FUE A LA MIERDA! ¡¿Y AHORA TE ATREVES A PREGUNTARME SI CREÍA EN LAS BRUJAS? DIÓS MÍO ESTE MUNDO ESTÁ MÁS QUE LOCOOOOOOOOO

-Jane, respira, tranquila…-le dijo Shirley a Jane que había entrado en uno de esos momentos de "adolescencia vampírica" que solía tener (y que era aconsejable estar a varios kilómetros alejados de ella en esos momentos).

-Ammm… como veo que Jane no se calma…-explicó mi hija Jane todavía seguía echando humo por las orejas- Yo elegiré… ¡Alice Cullen! ¿Prueba o verdad?

-Verdad.-dijo ella emocionada.

**Shirley Pov:**

-Muy bien…-cogí uno de los papelitos de Emmett y lo leí en bajo y luego en alto- _¿Qué harías si alguien te quemase toda tu ropa y te anularan las tarjetas de crédito?_

Alice puso la misma cara que Jane había puesto antes… Diós mío…

-¿QUIÉN HA SIDO? ¿QUIÉN SE HA METIDO CON MI ROPA? ¡ESA ROPA ES MÍA, SÓLO MÍA! ¡Y LAS TARJETAS QUE A NADIE, REPITO, ¡NADIE! SE LE OCURRA PONERLE UN DEDO ENCIMA!-ella se puso a andar de un lado a otro como si estuviese pensando en algo pero por suerte dejó de gritar- Hummm… Lo primero que haría sería encontrar al que cometió tal ERROR y darle un merecido castigo Oh Yeah… Le quitaría sus tarjetas y las agotaría hasta el último euro y después ardería la casa (sorry Esme) y lo quemaría a él también e iría diciendo por todo Forks que él se había suicidado porque era un loco médico.-le dirigió una mirada a Carlisle.

-¿Cómo sabes que va a ser Carlisle?-le pregunté.

-Es un futuro alternativo que ÉL decidió vivir…-contestó la duende malvadamente.

Creo que ella y Jane se harían buenas amigas en lo que a la venganza se refiere…

**Olaaaa xD**

**Sorry para las que leen mi fanfic, se que tardé bastante pero gracias a todas por sus reviews! =) en serio me hacen muuuuuuy feliz!**

**Besos!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Vacaciones con los Cullen.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de Sthepenie Meyer, no míos (por desgracia)… Eso si, la historia es MIA =)**

**Capitulo 7:**

**Pov Marcus:**

Ash… Qué aburrida es mi vida… Desde que Didy se murió, no hago nada más que estar con mi ordenador… Pero ahora que estoy atrapado con la loca de mi familia en la casa de los Cullen, no sé que hacer…

-¡Marcus!-el grito de la pequeña pixie me sacó de mis pensamientos- ¿Prueba o verdad?

-¿Amm?

-Como quieras: Prueba.-contestó ella por mí y luego le lanzó una mirada divertida a Aro- Te retamos a que le preguntes a Aro quién mató a Didyme.

¡¿WTF? ¿QUÉ? ¿Qué tiene que ver Aro en…? Ohhh… Oh-ho-ho…

-Aro, ¿Quién mató a MI DIYME?-le pregunté "serenamente" a Arito.

Aro abrió los ojos como platos y se giró hacia su esposa para susurrarle algo. Pasado un segundo Sulpicia me miró y me dijo:

-¿Me harías el favor de no dejarme viuda, Marcus?

-Depende de lo que me conteste Aro…-le respondí a Sulpi.

Aro tragó gruesamente y los Cullen más el chucho estaban impacientes por la respuesta… _Edward si Aro no es sincero dime lo que piensa…_ Pensé para que Edward me escuchara. Él asintió con una sonrisa maligna.

-Yo… ahh… esto… ¡Hum! Mira que bonita mañana hace, salgamos a dar un paseíto ¿si?-contestó Aro.

-No te escaquees, colega… Además, tío, es de noche. Contéstale a tu hermano, y punto pelota.-dijo Carlisle.

-Ammm bueno… recuerda que no puedes dejar viuda a Sulpicia… ¿vale?-me dijo Aro y yo asentí con la cabeza- Fue… esto… V-la-di… ¿Mir?

-¿Vladimir?-preguntamos todos.

-¡Miente!-gritó Edward sonriendo- ¿Se lo digo yo o se lo dices tú Arito?

-¡ESTÁ BIEN, ESTÁ BIEN! ¡YO MATÉ A DIDYME! ¡SÍ LO SÉ! ¡ERA MI HERMANA DE SANGRE Y TENGO QUE ESTAR MUY LOCO PARA MATARLA; PERO QUÉ MÁS DÁ! ¡SI NO LO HACÍA MARCUS SE IBA A IR CON ELL- Le tapé la boca a Aro con un puñetazo en la mandíbula y después lo cogí del cuello.

-¿Así que tú, TÚ, mataste a Didy? –le pregunté con los ojos entre cerrados.

-¿Alguien quiere palomitas?-preguntó Emmett- ¡Esto se pone interesante!

-Emmy, ¡Nosotros no comemos!-le contestó Rose.

¡Tacapumb! ¡Crack! ¡Wirrjjjhh! ¡Twash! (traducción a lo normal: Marcus tira al suelo a Aro, le rompe un brazo a Aro, le araña en la espalda y le da otro puñetazo)… Y todavía lo que sigue.

_-Después de media hora de pelea y excitación por parte del público-_

-Bueno… creo que podemos seguir... con el maldito juego…-dijo Aro.

**Pov Esme:**

No tenía ni idea de cómo se había formado tal escándalo, pero, oh Dios, ¡Esto sí que es interesante!

Después de media hora, Aro y Marcus aparecieron y seguimos con el juego.

-Esta bien…-dijo Marcus (por suerte más calmado)- ¡Esme! ¿Prueba o verdad?

-Verdad.

Marcus cogió un papelito y lo leyó:

-Aquí pone: _¿Si te quedaras viudo/a, seguirías siéndole fiel a tu compañero a pesar de que no estuviera ahí?_

Lo pensé un poco… _Si Carlisle muere… Bueno, "lloraría" bastante, pero supongo que al siglo y medio se me pasaría… Y después seguramente dejaría a mi familia, daría una vuelta por el mundo, eso si; ya que Carls no estaba, aprovecharía para tomar sangre humana… Deliciosa, hace siglos que no la pruebo con vino… _ y al final dije:

-Sí, le seguiría siendo fiel a Carlisle… Ammm, elijo a…-los demás asintieron y yo pensé a quién elegir… _Aunque… Ese Vladimir no parecía nada incómodo con mi presencia… tal vez podría irme a Rumanía a pasar un buen rato… jajaja, no, no creo que nadie supere a Carlisle en eso… Bueno según Sulpi, Aro tiene que ser bastante bueno porque si no, no creo que haya aguantado milenio y pico en la misma cama que él…_

-Jajajajajajajajajajaja-_¿Mi hijo Edward se ha vuelto loco o qué? _Se estaba destornillando de risa en el suelo- Esme, ¡por dios! Jajajajaja, ¡Y tú que ibas de santa por el mundo! ¡Quién iba a decirme que tu mente podría ser taaaaaaaan pervertida!

Todos en la estancia alzaron una ceja. _Si fuera humana, un tomate se habría quedado blanco a mi lado…_

-¿Qué estaba pensando Edward?-le preguntó Caius con interés.

_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, como digas una sola palabra te castro ahora mismo y me aseguro de que tu hija se enrolle con Alec. _Le amenacé.

Pero el tonto de Ed seguía riendo hasta que dijo:

-Esme, Bell's es un vampiro, por lo tanto, no me importa que me castres porque no podré tener más hijos con Bella, y Shirley se encargará de que SU Alec no tenga ojos para nadie que no sea ella. ¿No es así?

-En efecto, lector de mentes.-contestó ella.

-¿Pero que ha dicho nuestra _perfecta_ madre? ¿Eh, Ed?-preguntó Emmett.

-Jajajajaja… Esme ha pensado que si mataran a Carlisle "lloraría" pero que se le pasaría en siglo y medio… Y después de responder a la pregunta del juego…-ataque de risa- ha pensado…-otro ataque de risa- que tal vez iría con Vladimir a Rumanía a pasar un buen rato con ¡él! –triple ataque de risa- … pero después pensó que nadie superaba a Carlisle en complacerla… ¡y esto es lo mejor!-¿dios cuantos ataques de risa puede tener este chico?-… Esme piensa que Aro tiene que ser bueno en la cama ¡porque si no Sulpicia no habría aguantado milenio y pico viviendo con él!

Todo el mundo comenzó a reírse. Incluso Carlisle. Esto es increíble. ¿Pero en qué mundo vivimos?

-Ejem… Siento estropear la diversión… Pero hay un juego al que jugar… ¿No?-les dije controlando mis ganas de pegar a TODOS Y CADA UNO DE ELLOS.

Cuando se "calmaron" continué:

-Elijo a Sulpicia. ¿Prueba o verdad?

-Prueba.-contestó ella y todos nos volteamos para pensar en algo y como siempre, Emmett tuvo una brillante idea. (Dependiendo del punto de vista puede ser brillante o no) Pero para mí era brillantemente malvado…

**Pov Sulpicia:**

Ayy… ¿Qué prueba me pondrán estos locos vegetarianos?

-La prueba es idea de Emmett ¿ok?-me dijo Esme y yo asentí- Ven aquí que te lo explicamos… ¿Luego os lo explicaremos a vosotros, vale Vulturis?

Escuché la prueba y sin querer se me formó una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

Saqué de mi bolsillo mi móvil nuevo (regalo de Aro) y en la agenda busqué el número de Vladimir. ¿Que cómo demonios tenía yo el número de Vladimir? Pues bueno, una noche loca y Vladimir se hizo ilusiones… Mejor no digo nada más. ¿Y cómo es que Vladimir tiene un móvil? Me temo que eso es algo que ninguno de nosotros sabrá hasta que nos lo diga la autora del fic…

Bueno, el casó es que llamé a Vladimir. Todo el mundo esperaba la contestación. Sin duda esto sería divertido…

-_Oh, dios bendito. ¡SULPICIA! Pensé que no volverías a hablarme nunca más después de lo sucedido en Roma…_

-Hola Vlad…-puse una voz inocente y solté un sollozo.

-_Oh, ¿Qué te pasa mi vida?_

-Esque… -me estaba riendo internamente- Aro ha muerto…

-_¿QUÉ? Oh… qué… tragedia…_-juraría que estaba saltando de alegría en su palacio.

-Y pues… Me preguntaba si tú… Ya sabes… Podrías… Hacerme compañía en este momento tan difícil…- todos los presentes se tapaban las bocas para no reírse, sólo Aro rodó los ojos.

-_Claro, claro. Ahora mismo pongo rumbo a Volterr-_

-Ammm no estoy allí, estoy en Forks… esto… visitando a una amiga…

-_Bueno… Dame media hora y estoy allí._

-Gracias Vlad. Muacks.-le lancé un beso y apagué el teléfono.

Aro alzó una ceja mientras los demás reían.

-Si no fueras vampira, serías una gran actriz.-me dijo Athenodora sujetándose a Caius para que no se cayese al suelo de la risa.

-Gracias, gracias.

-Media hora después-

Salí al bosque de Forks y allí estaba Vladimir. Vestido elegantemente y con una rosa en la mano. Por poco no me descojono delante suyo. Mi familia, los Cullen y el chucho estaban un poco más lejos, viendo mi gran actuación…

-Vlad ¡Has venido!-fingí sorpresa y emoción.

-Claro que sí, mi princesa. Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.-me dijo él y se acercó a mí para abrazarme-Así que… Arito ha muerto ¿Eh?

-Sí…-ahogué un sollozo contra su cuello.

-Oh, mi sexy Sulpicia no llores…

-Oye, quisiera saber si todavía sigo gustándote, Vlad…

-¿Gustarme? ¿Tú? Tú me ENCANTAS Sulpicia. No sabes cuanto he esperado este momento. Te quiero, te adoro, y te compro un loro. Mira, he traído una flor para ti. Pero se me ha caído en el camino y solo le queda un pétalo…

-Qué más da la flor, Vlad. Estás aquí y me quieres y eso es lo que importa… ¿Sabes? Aro era muy bueno en la cama, ains… todavía recuerdo esa vez en Venecia que estuvimos haciéndolo hasta el amanecer, ¡oh! Y cómo besaba… Esos labios tan ricos, deliciosos… en fin, él era todo un Romeo y yo sigo queriéndolo y lo seguiré queriendo de por no-vida…-le solté y él se me quedó mirando con cara de ¡¿WTF?

-Sulpicia, ¿se puede saber porqué me estás diciendo esto?

-Ahh… Por nada… Oye Vlad…-utilicé mi mejor tono de seducción- ¿Harías una cosa por mí?-le pregunté acercándome a sus labios peligrosamente.

-Todo cuanto quieras preciosa…

-Ponte esto.-él me miró horrorizado- Luego tendrás recompensa…

-Bien… Pero a cambio quiero que tú MI SEXY SULPICIA SEAS MÍA y solo MÍA, ¿ok?-me dijo él y yo asentí. Vladimir se marchó a cambiarse y yo volteé para verificar que los Cullen tuvieran la cámara y Aro estuviera listo.

-¡Ya salgo!

Vladimir salió con un traje de payaso pomposo gordo, con nariz y pelo de escarola rojos, zapatos gigantes y una biblia al lado.

-¡Jajajajajajaajaja!-me carcajeé delante de sus narices y escuché cómo mi hija Shirley le tomaba una foto y decía: Esto va para el anuario Vulturi, sin duda alguna… jajaja…

-¡OYE! ¡No te rías de mí Sulpi!

-Qué ingenuo eres Vlad…-negué con la cabeza- Tsz, tsz, tsz… ¿En verdad crees que voy a acostarme contigo?

-¿No vas a hacerlo? Pues entonces te obligaré.- Y ya estábamos otra vez… Me agarró por la cintura y se quitó el traje de payaso.

Cuando sus labios estuvieron a 1 cm de distancia de los míos, sonreí, me dí la vuelta y gire y gire y gire y gire y gire y gire, hasta caer en los brazos de Aro. ¡PUMB! Todos los vampiros que estaban allí saltaron al mismo tiempo al suelo y dijeron:

-¡Olé!

-Gracias, gracias.

-Prueba completada Sulpicia.-anunció Emmett- Le has casi-puesto los cuernos a Aro y has conseguido fotos ridículas de Vladimir en sólo media hora. ¡FELICITACIONES!

La cara de Vlad era para descojonarse de él de nuevo, por suerte, Heidi le tomó una foto de recuerdo.

-¿Pe-pe-pero… Sulpicia, tú no… Aro… qué… no estaba muerto…?

-¡Ya quisieras tú Dráculín!-le gritó Aro y me besó descaradamente delante de Vladimir.

-Bueno, Vlady, gracias por venir, me has hecho un gran, gran favor.-le dije animadamente. _Oye lector de mentes, ¿podemos matarlo aquí? Ya que Carlisle está fuera de su sano juicio… No creo que le importe una que otra muerte por aquí… _pensé.

Edward se rió y me lanzó un mechero. Aro me miró e hizo los honores.

-Gracias por haber sido un buen enemigo durante milenios, peeeeeeeero, al final nosotros ganamos (como siempre) Bye, bye, Draculín.-después Aro tiró el mechero encendido hacia él y lo quemamos.

-¡VIVA!-gritamos todos los Vulturis una vez se quemó entero.

_¿Qué dulce es ser malvado, verdad? Ohh Yeah._

Todos lo celebrando besando a nuestras respectivas parejas, pero… Marcus… Ése se ha vuelto loco, definitivamente… Porque, ¿Qué demonios hacía mi cuñado besando apasionadamente a un árbol?

**HOLA GENTEEEE**

**Siento no haber actualizado pronto U.U sorry, pero es que no he tenido tiempo ni inspiración…**

**Bueno espero que os gustara el cap.**

**Besos =)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Vacaciones con los Cullen.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de Sthepenie Meyer, no míos (por desgracia)… Eso si, la historia es MIA =)**

**Capitulo 8:**

**Pov. Carlisle:**

Todos estos Vulturis estaban lokos… No locos, estaban lokos, con "k" de kilo… Y luego decían que era yo el que se había tomado sangre de hippie y que estaba ido de la cabeza… No hay que estar fumado para saber que esos tíos también han tomado sangre de pez globo alguna vez…

-¡Marcus! ¡Tío! ¡Vale que seas vampiro, pero… besar a un árbol es anti-natural! Además, los chuchos han meado ahí.-le grité al Vulturi- Dios… Ven para acá que nos vamos a ir de parranda (fiesta) para que tu cabeza se sitúe en su sitio. ¿Te animas tronco?

Marcus dejó de besar al árbol.

-¿Puedo llevarme a Arbusta?

-No. Arbusta se queda donde está, que para eso tiene raíces. ¡Vamos!-le dije.

Cogí a mi Esme por la cintura y le di un buen morreo de despedida. Dios mío, es que tenemos monos en la cara ¿o qué? Todos nos miraban como si tuviésemos un tercer ojo... ¿Acaso no podía besar a Esme como es debido o qué? Si total, Emmett y Rosalie son como nosotros, deberían acostumbrarse. ¡Jum!

-Esque te notamos MUY extraño Carlisle… demasiado extraño.-me explicó Edward.

-¡Espera!-me gritó Sulpicia- Antes de que Marcus y tú os marchéis, ¿prueba o verdad?

-Verdad.

Sulpicia corrió a nuestra casa y volvió con un papelito de Emmett.

-Aquí pone: _¿Cómo reaccionarías si te dijese que aquella humana que te deseaba con locura sigue viva?_

-Humana que… me… ¿qué? Oh dios mío… ¿Mary está viva? ¡NOOOO POR FAVOR, QUE ALGUIEN LA PAREEEEEEE! ¡LA ÚLTIMA VEZ TRATO DE VIOLARME!-Esme me miró como diciendo ¡¿WTF?- Es cierto pero… ¡NO ME LO RECUERDES! ¡Vámonos Marcus! ¡Hay que huir! ¡Estoy perdido si Mary me ve de nuevo! ¡CORRE! ¡A China ahora mismo!

…

**Pov. Jacob:**

-Rectifico: Las enfermeras y Mary acosan a mi marido…-dijo Esme con un suspiro.

El Doc se marchó con el Vulturi corriendo hacia el bosque. _Pobre Doc… ¿Se puede saber que coño le ha metido tu hermano a la sangre del pez globo, Edward?_ Pensé. No es NADA normal que Carlisle se comporte así.

-Jacob, lo de Mary es verdad… el pobre de papá no ha podido superar ese trauma… Y fíjate que fue a sesiones psicológicas con Jasper.-me contestó Edward.

Yo negué con la cabeza suspirando y mientras, todos entramos a la casa Cullen. Yo paré a Renesmee, que se dirigía animadamente hacia donde estaban Alec y su novia…

-Nessie… ¿Ese vampiro asqueroso maloliente de ojos rojos y Vulturiano te parece más atractivo que yo?-le pregunté.

-Pues sí. Qué quieres que te diga Jake… Además, tu ya tienes tu "Team Jacob" y allí todas me odian porque soy tu pareja así que… Alec es mi amor no-correspondido y peligroso_.-…peligroso… como Nessie se entere de que yo puedo comérmela en un segundo si vuelve a repetírmelo…_

-¡JACOB! ¡TE HE OÍDO!-gritó Edward dentro de la casa.

¡Huh! Maldito lector de mentes… Y Bella no está para proteger mis pensamientos o ¿qué pasa aquí? Grrrrr…

Cuando estuvimos dentro de la casa Edward me dio un zape en la cabeza por haber pensado en comerme a su hija… Si es que Bell's tenía razón, Edward se preocupa demasiado. Yo no voy a comerme a su hija sin que ella me traicione antes.

-¡Y daaaale con esos pensamientos!-gritó Edward.

Emmett se subió encima de la mesa del salón en el que estábamos todos reunidos y Esme chilló al ver que su querido mueble estaba siendo torturado por su querido hijo… Creo que si tuviera que elegir entre los dos elegiría a la mesa… Bueno, eso no viene al caso. A lo que iba. Emmett se subió y dijo:

-Bueno, gente… Vamos a dejar mi juego por unos momentos hasta que Carlisle y Marcus vuelvan ¿ok? Ahora daremos comienzo aaa… ¡Chan-chan-chan…! ¡LOS CHISTES!

-YO, YO, ¡YOOOO!-grité y levanté mi mano como un niño pequeño que pide atención de la profesora.

-Adelante, Scooby Doo.-me contestó él riéndose.

- Se lo dedico a Rosalie.-dije sonriente y ella me gruñó- ¿Qué entiende una rubia por "sexo seguro"? Cerrar la puerta del coche. ¡Jajajajaja! Otro, otro… ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre una prostituta, una ninfómana y una rubia? Que al acostarse con ellas la prostituta dice: "¿No has acabado todavía?" la ninfómana dice: "¿As acabado?" y la rubia dice: "beige… creo que pintaré el techo de color beige…"

Todos rieron de mi chiste. Todos menos Rosalie claro. ¡Oh qué felicidad hacerla rabiar!

Emmett se dispuso a contar otro:

-Escuchad este: "Viajaban en un vagón de tren un español, un francés, una rubia espectacular y una gorda espantosa. Después de unos minutos de viaje, el tren pasa por un túnel y se oye el sonido de una torta (bofetada). Cuando salieron del túnel, el francés tenía una mejilla roja.  
La rubia espectacular pensó: _...Este francés hijo de puta me quería meter mano y se equivocó, y le metió mano a la gorda, y la gorda le pegó una torta. _  
La gorda espantosa pensó: _...El francés hijo de puta le metió mano a la rubia, y la rubia le pegó una torta._  
El francés pensó: _...Este español cabrón... le metió mano a la rubia y la rubia se equivocó, y me pegó la torta a mí._  
Y el español pensó: _...Ojalá que venga otro túnel para pegarle otro tortazo a este maldito hijo de puta..."_

-¡Jajajajajajajajajajajaja!-nos reímos todos a la vez.

-¡Ahora yo!-gritó Jasper- ¿Qué hace Aro subido a un tractor?-Aro alzó una ceja- ¡SEMBRAR EL PÁNICO!

¡Dios ése si que era bueno! Todos nos reímos y Aro también.

**Pov Aro:**

Estaría bien montarme en un tractor y sembrar un poco de pánico entre los humanos… Sería interesante.

**Pov Jane:**

-¡Bueno bueno!-grité- Ya es tarde así que lo mejor sería que nos marchásemos a nuestra casa para que el chucho malaspulgas y la híbrida monstrua puedan dormir.-les dije.

Aro asintió y todos los V nos levantamos a la vez.

-¡Adiós! ¡La mafia italiana se marcha!-gritó Aro.

De repente vimos a Marcus y a Carlisle que venían corriendo.

-Tu, tíos, ¿habéis ido a China alguna vez?-le preguntó Carlisle a los chicos y ellos negaron- ¡Pues no veáis cómo están las chinas en China, son lo que no hay!-iba a seguir hablando pero lo hicimos callar.

-¡Ccaarrlliissllee!-gritamos todas y después escuchamos desde la casa Cullen- ¡Carlisle Cullen Moriarti de Larosse! ¡TE HE OÍDO!

-Ouu… Que la he cagao señores…-dijo Carlisle- ¡Esme espera! ¡No iba en serio! ¡Ya sabes que estoy fumao!

Vale… Eso si que fue extraño. Divertido, pero extraño. Aún así todos nos reímos y nos marchamos a la casa.

**Hola! Siento la tardanza pero ya e empezado con las clases y eso..**

**Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**SIENTO TODO ESTE TIEMPO DE TARDANZA =( estoy MUY avergonzada de mi misma por dajar el fic durante meses...**

Aro: yo no he podido pasarme por aqui porque estaba liado enamorandome de Sulpi en otro fic...

Carlisle: yo... ammm... Esme me quería matar por haberle puesto los cuernos así que me mude a Hawaii y hasta ahora he estado de vacaciones...

Esme: Yo he estado buscando a Carlisle por todo el Mundo...

Lector de mentes/Edward: yo intentaba escapar de Jane...

Bruja malvada/Jane: yo estaba intentando matar al lector de mentes porque me aburría...

Aro: la pobre de mi hijita Shirley ha tenido que hacer un gran esfuerzo para escribir este capi... ¡PIEDAD POR LUCIFER! ¡PIEDAD!

Shirley: gracias por... amm vuestro apoyo mis queridos vampiros imaginarios... volvamos al fic:

Vacaciones con los Cullen

Capitulo 9.

Pov Aro:

Volvimos a la casa que ahora era "nuestra".

-Supongo que ninguno de los planes ha funcionado ¿verdad?-les pregunté. Todos se encogieron de hombros- ¿PERO A QUE HA SIDO DIVERTIDO?-les pregunté con cara de niñita tipo Alice.

-Sí, sobre todo tu chiste mi vida. Le viene justa a tu personalidad.-me dijo mi amada Sulpi.

-Papanamericano, turiturititu, piripi pi piriri turi pi pi piri piri pi pipi piri...

Todos miramos a Marcus que estaba cantando una canción... ¿pero es que éste no esta deprimido por la muerte de mi hermana? Pues ala, que ya se le habrá pasado digo yo.

-¡Increíble! NO PUEDE SER!-gritó mi "extraño" hermano- DIDYME ESTÁ EN EL FACEBOOK!

De un momento a otro y ateníamos a los Cullens sin la nniña ni el chucho dentro de nuestra casa.

-¿Didyme en el _feisbuc_? -preguntó Emmett- Pero si yo la tenía agregada al messenger y me dijo que no tenía nada más.

¿EEEEIIINNGG? Olaaaa, ejem, YO mismo la maté! ¡NO PUEDE ESTAR VIVA!

-No puede ser Didyme.-les dije yo.

-¡HOLAA!-gritó... una... voz... que me sonaba... DEMASIADO...- ¿¡Dónde está el cabrón de mi hermano?

Chan-chan-chan... Vampiro carnívoro al suelo.

Pov Alec:

-¿Es posible que un vampiro se desmaye papá?-le preguntó el fuertote a Carlisle.

-¿Se lo preguntas al tío que está fumado Emmett?-contestó _Edwin_.

-Cierto, no tiene sentido. Pero esque el viejo loKo de Aro está KO en el suelo y no creo que sea por un ataque al corazón por culpa del colesterol...

Tomé de la cintura a mi Shirley y nos acercamos hacia donde estaba Didyme. ¿Cómo podía estar viva?

-No te preocupes Emmett, Arito siempre ha sido un blandengue...-respondió ella- Tres, dos, uno:

-¿Qué ha pasado?

Al vampiro al que llamábamos líder se había "despertado" y se acababa de levantar.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-gritó como una niña.

_Dios, éste tipo me va a romper un tímpano uno de estos días. _-pensé.

-Y a nosotros también, si no lo ha hecho ya.-me respondió el lector de mentes.

-Hola hermanito cabrón, ¿recuerdas que CASI me mataste?-le preguntó Didyme- Pues resulta que los rumanos me rescataron.

-¿LOS RUMANOS?

-Sip. Extrañamente, creo que ellos tienen un tipo de obsesión con las esposas Vulturis ¿sabes? Stefan me quería a mí, Vladimir a Sulpicia y su guardaespaldas a Athenodora.-les contó.

Yo estaba flipando en colores literalmente. No por lo de que los Rumanos se sentían terriblemente atraídos por las esposas, si no por la razón de que Aro NO MATÓ a Didyme... ¿Cómo que CASI me mataste?

Pov Carlisle:

¡Ala qué flipe! ¡Acabamos de ver a un muerto-viviente!

Pov Aro:

Interiormente estaba en un estado catalogado como: ¡AHHHHHHHHHHH! Pero por fuera simplemente tenía la expresión mezclada de O_O y ¡OH MY CARLISLE!

-Y luego me rescataron y me volví nómada, me compré un ordenador y con él me hice messenger, facebook y me metí en un foro de Harry Potter.-siguió ella feliz de la vida.

-¿Quién te rescató?

-¡Tu esposa!-contestó-¡Ven aquí Sulpi, dame un abrazo! ¡Hace 150 años que no te veo! ¡Athe! Ohh... esto requiere un momento de formación mujeriana-vulturiana.

Mi esposa, mi cuñada y mi hermana se pusieron en una extraña formación que... daba miedo. ¡MAMÁ! Didy se fijó un momento en Shirley y dijo:

-Que guay. Tengo una sobrina. -Shirley sonrió. Éstas dos se iban a llevar muy bien... demasiado bien...

-¿Y a qué has venido...?-le pregunté.

Si no fuera vampiro ya estaría cagao en los pantalones. Y el tonto del lector de mentes se estaba partiendo de risa...

-A nada. Una visita simple. No pienso matarte pero déjame hacerte algo...

¡JAPUS! Otra vez KO. (Pero ésta vez no ha sido por mi sensibilidad eh?)

Pov Marcus:

-¡DIDY!-grité feliz feliz feliz como una lombriz.

-¡MARCUS!-gritó.

Oh... momentó romántico lleno de besos y cosas cursis, pasemos a lo interesante.

Didy dejó de besarme y me miró con cara de "Sé que has hecho algo..."

-Marcus Vulturi... sabes que... ¿cuando llegaba por aquí he conocido a Arbusta?

Oh-oh.

-¡Marcus creo que la has cagao igual que yop!-me dijo Carlisle recalcando la "p" de yop.

-¿CREES QUE YO ME HE IDO MORREANDO POR AHÍ CON TODOS LOS ÁRBOLES QUE ME ENCUENTRO?-me preguntó enfadada- Te quiero, pero no puedes hacerme cosas como esa...

¿Esque acaso esta mujer es bipolar? Primero está feliz, luego se enfada y ahora esta calmada. Menuda criatura que es ésta.

-¿Alguna de vosotras quiere unirse a mi nuevo club?-preguntó Esme- Esque como éste flipau de al lado ha ido a China a hacer no-se-qué, lo he dejado sin sexo. El tiempo habrá que decidirse. ¿Alguien se apunta?

-¡YO!-gritó Didyme.

Un momento... recapacitemos... No la había visto en los últimos siglos, no la había besado hasta hoy, no la había oído hasta hace unos minutos, me he pasado una cuarta parte de mi existencia deprimido porque pensaba que estaba muerta y resulta que no lo está, ¡¿Y AHORA ME DICE QUE ME DEJA SIN SEXO?

-¡¿POR QUÉ A MI?-le pregunté al cielo dramáticamente.

-Por lo de Arbusta, mi vida.-contestó Didy con una sonrisa.

-¡YO TAMBIÉN!-genial, como si el pobre de Aro no tuviera suficiente con el pedazo de puñetazo que le había dado mi esposa, ahora Sulpi lo dejaba son sexo.

-P-p-per-pero... ¿qué he h-hecho y-yo?-preguntó demasiaaaado triste.

-¡Intentar matar a mi cuñada! ¿Te parece poco? Para tener que rescatarla tuve qu... Nah, mejor no digo nada...-le dijo.

Aro la miró con una cara muy rara.

-Bien pues si alguien más desea unirse al club, que nos avisen. ¡Vamonos chicas!-exclamó Esme y salieron corriendo hacia no-se-donde.

Carlisle pov:

Era cierto... ¡pero no quería que lo fuera! Tener a la cama pero sin Esme era un T-O-R-T-U-R-A.

Pero que asco de inmortalidad... Esto requiere vendetta...

-Perfecto, si ellas nos dejan así, tenemos toda libertad para irnos de fiesta.-les dije a Aro y a Marcus- Tíos no podemos quedarno así, planeemos una... vendetta.

**PLISSS! algun review piadoso por ahi!**

prometo que la semana que viene tendreis otro capi si me dejais reviews

besos =)


	10. Chapter 10

**HOLA! Espero no llegar tarde ^^  
**

**Disclaimer: Shirley y la trama del fic son míos pero el resto de los personajes son de S. Meyer.**

Capitulo 10.

Vacaciones con los Cullen:

Al día siguiente de toda aquella locuuuuura entre muertos-vivientes/Didyme, club de esposas "sin marido" y una increíble vendetta...

**Pov Shirley:**

Carlisle había decidido hacer una vendetta contra las mujeres del "club" (entre las cuales estaba mi madre) y para cuando nos dimos cuenta ya estaba amaneciendo.

-¡ALEC!-le grité al oído-Hola mi vida, ¿qué tal has _dormido_?

Mi novio me miró con cara de "Hmmmm... ¿Cómo es que estoy saliendo con un espécimen como éste?". Yo me limité a sonreirle.

-¡Papá! Me voy a la casa Cullen.-anuncié. Mi padre estaba en la mesa del salón junto a tío Marcus y a Carlisle/Hippie en plan venganza/Fumao.

-¡Voy contigo cuñada!-me dijo Jane y en un segundo salimos juntas hacia la casa de los vegetarianos.

Al llegar soltamos un "Puajj"... ¡¿Es que ese chucho no se iba nunca de aquella casa? Pues no, no lo hacía, así que toooooooooooooooodo olía a perro mojado. Allí estaban tía Didy, Esme y mamá hablando en una mesa. ¡Si esque las parejass hasta en eso se parecen! En fin...

-HOLA.-saludamos- ¿Qué hacéis?

-Planear una respuesta a la respuesta de la venganza de la vendetta de tu Marcus, Carlisle y Aro. Alice ha previsto que habrá muuuuchas venganzas...-contestó mi madre.

-Increíble... ¿Podemos hacer de topo?-preguntó Jane ilusionada.

-Claaaaro que si mi niña.-contestó Didyme- Nos vendríais MUY bien... Muahahahaha!

-Averiguad qué tipo de vendetta harán ellos y luego nos lo decís, ¿vale?-nos dijo Esme y las dos asentimos con la cabeza.

**En la casa de los Vulturis...**

**Pov Alec:**

-¿Podemos trabajar de topo, señores?-preguntó Demetri ilusionado.

-Claaaaro que si Demetri.-contestó Marcus- Nos vendríais MUY bien... Muahahahaha!

-Averiguad qué nos harán a parte de dejarnos sin sexo y luego venis pa' aquí y nos lo chiváis ¿capixiii?-nos dijo Carlisle y los dos asentimos con la cabeza.

Al ir hacia la casa Cullen nos topamos con nuestras nonvias que volvían de allí. Si esque parece que lo hacemos todo sincronizado pero al revés... En fin, a lo que íbamos.

Cuando entramos por la puerta solté un "Ohjj, puajj, ahhhgg, ¡qué olor!" Maldito chucho maloliente... Sentí unos ojos clavados en mí. Oh-oh...

-¡Alec!

Una voz cantarina, bonita, suave e irresistible... ¡Dios mío Renesmee! Esto da miedo... la niña pequeña ya es mayor y en uno de estos días querrá que me enamore de ella... al final el chucho acabará... eh, acabará... veamos, si hacemos cálculos exactos... yo + Shirley = Chucho + Nessie, así que... yo + Nessie = ¡CHUCHO + SHIRLEY!

-¡!-grité.

-¿Alec, estás bien?-me preguntó Demetri.

-¡No puedo dejar que Shirley sufra un futuro horrible al lado de un perro pulgoso!-grité y salí corriendo como loco.

**Pov Demetri:**

-¿Alguna de vosotras sabe si Carlisle le ha dado algo de sangre de pollo y pez globo a Alec?-les pregunté a mis señoras y a Esme.

-Esperemos que por su bien no haya sido así Demetri...-me respondió Sulpicia.

**Pov Edward:**

¡Con todos estos pensamientos no hay quien toque el piano tranquilo!

Pensamiento de Alice: Compras, compras, compras, compras, compras, compras; ¡WOW! ¿Rebajas? ¡YUPII! Zara, D&G, Gucci, Bershka, Dessigual, Channel, Dior, INSIDE... Compras, compras, compras, compras, compras, compras...

-Sin comentarios- Alice es así.

Pensamiento de Jasper: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿POR QUÉ A MÍ?

-Igual, igual- Jasper es emo.

Pensamiento de Nessie: Ay, pero qué bueno que está Alec... Me lo comería E-N-T-E-R-I-T-O. Alec, Alec, Alec, Alec, Alec... Grrrrr, Shirley, cómo la odio.

-RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN SWAN, ni se te ocurra pensar eso en MÍ presencia.-le grité a mi "angelito".

Pensamiento de Jacob: Ay, pero qué buena que está Nessie... Me la comería E-N-T-E-R-I-T-A. Nessie, Nessie, Nessie, Nessie... Grrrrr, Alec, cómo le odio.

-LO MISMO PARA TÍ JAKE, chucho estúpido.-le grité.

Pensamiento de Demetri: Jane, Jane, Jane, Jane, Jane, Jane, Jane, Jane, Jane, Jane, Jane, Jane, Jane, Jane, Jane...

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda ante ESOS pensamientos de... _Jane_. Brrrrr...

Pensamiento de Alec: Yo + Shirley = Chucho + Nessie, así que... yo + Nessie = ¡CHUCHO + SHIRLEY! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Esto es una catástrofe. Shirley NO PUEDE, (más bien no DEBE) tener un futuro con el chucho éste!

Extraños pensamientos... Momento... ¿Alec + Nessie?

-¡Alec! ¡Corre y más te vale quedarte con Shirley, que si no...!-le dije mientras salía corriendo.

Pensamiento de Rosalie: ¡Oh sííííííííí! ¡Dale Emmett! ¡Osito mío! -El resto censurado-

Pensamiento de Emmett: -No apto para humanos... ya es traumatizante para vampiros ¡huh!-

-¡Vosotros dos! ¡A este paso me váis a traumatizar 13 veces!-grité.

Pensamiento de Esme: Heheh! ¡Carlisle se va a tragar con creces toooooodo lo que me ha hecho! ¡Muahahahaha! Me voy a vengar ¡hey! Me voy a vengar ¡yuju! Me voy a vengar ¡wiii! Reconozco que hacía tiempo que no era así de loKo conmigo... ni taaaaaan sexy, cada vez que se pone esa bata... eh, Perdona Eddie.

-No te preocupes mamá, tus pensamientos son lo de menos.-contesté.

Pensamiento de Didyme: Es la FeliciKAS*, piribiribiriripiribiriri la FeliciKAS...

Pensamiento de Sulpicia: Aro, Arito... Ayy, si supieras que tuve que acostarme con Vladimir para rescatar a tu hermana de los Rumanos... Admito que no estuvo mal... pero el Draculín se obsesionó conmigo hasta hoy en día. ¡Qué suerte que ha muerto! Asi no tendré otro acosador compulsivo...

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!-me reí- Alaaaa Sulpicia, ¿De verdad le hiciste eso a Aro?

-Claro que sí. Tenía que rescatar a mi Cuñis ¿no? Pero bueno... Aro también hizo algo "parecido" con una vampira llamada Selene... ajjj todavía la odio...-me contestó.

Pensamiento de Bella: blanco.

-Bells ¿podrías cubrir con tu escudo a tooooodos estos vampiros? Sobre todo a ésos dos de arriba...-le pedí a mi esposa.

-Claro, Ed.-respondió y hubo silencio. ¡Oh qué tranquilidad! ¡Ahora sí que puedo tocar el piano!

**Pov Jacob:**

Cuando Alec salió corriendo, Nessie también salió corriendo, así que yo los seguí a los dos hacia la casa Vulturi. Al llegar allí la niña del exorcisa/Jane nos abrió la puerta pero no me dejó entrar.

-Lo siento pero no se permite la entrada a animales.-me dijo con burla.

Yo me puse rojo del enfado y la miré a los ojos.

-¿Acaso quieres acabar siendo la cuñada de una Cullen y ver cómo tu hermano se aleja de tu amiga Shirley por su culpa?-le pregunté. Ella tragó saliva.

-Puedes pasar perrito. Pero NO-DEJES-SOLA a la monstrua del lago Ness.-me respondió y pasé a dentro.

¡WOW! ¡Pedazo de casa! A parte de la MARAVILLOSA decoración del hogar, me tenía que concentrar... Veamos... Muy bien, Nessie está allí, al lado del florero. Alec está arrodillado en el suelo pidiéndole a su novia que no le deje por un asqueroso chucho. ¿Emm, no se referiría a mí no? Bah, da igual.

-Alec no digas tonterías. Si la monstrua del lago Ness...-Shirley se giró a ver a Nessie- sin ánimos de ofender, Renesmee... Intentara ligar contigo y tú le correspondieras, yo no te dejaría para irme con el pulgoso, Alec.

-Uff, qué alivio.-susurró él.

-Simplemente te arrancaría la cabeza, los brazos y las piernas para después quemarlas y bailar sobre tu tumba.-contestó con una sonrisa de niña buena.

¡Qué tétrico por dios! Parece sacado de una peli de terror... No me extraña que Jane y ella se lleven tan bien.

-Esa es mi hija.-le dijo Aro a Shirley dándole unas paalmaditas en la cabeza y luego volvió a mirar a los hombres- Bien, sigamos con el plan. Entramos a la casa Cullen, llamamos a uno de esos sitios humanos que hacen eso del playboy o como narices se digan. ¿Y luego qué?

-Cogemos a las tías y les damos un buen morreo delante de Esme, Sulpicia y Didyme.-siguió Carlisle.

-Pero ellas podrían hacernos lo mismo con los hombres humanos... conozco a Didy y creedme cuando digo que le encantan las venganzas. Ella no se cortará por NADA. Hará lo que mejor le parezca.

-Igual que Sulpicia.

-Igual que Esme.

Hmmmm venganzas ¿ehh?

Alec y Shirley se marcharon juntos. Ésta última le sonrió a Nessie como si dijese "Ha! Alec es mío y no tuyo! Na-na-na-na-na-na!", así que ella volvió a su casa. Mientras tanto escuché unos ruidos que venían de una de las habitaciones de arriba.

-Éstos Rosalie y Emmett nunca van a parar...-dije negando con la cabeza.

-¡Qué vaaa! Si son Heidi y Félix. Creo que ambas parejas se parecen en mucho... aunque claro, nadie podrá superar el número de camas rotas que tenemos Sulpi y yo.-contestó Aro orgulloso.

-No hagas que tenga pensamientos de ese tipo, por favor...-le pedí y me acerqué a ellos- Alguno... ¿Alguno de vosotros podría ayudarme con Renesmee?****

HOLA otra vez ^^

*Esa parte de: FeliciKAS es de un anuncio de KAS xD esque me encanta

**5 reviews y actualizo!**

**Besos =)  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**HOLA! aqui estoy, tal vez haya alguien que pensase que estaba muerta xD PUES NO! todavia tengo pulso! en fin, espero que os guste!**

**Disclaimer: como digo y no me canso de decirlo... SHIRLEY ES MIA al igual que la trama y el resto de los personajes son de .**

**Capitulo 11.**

**VACACIONES CON LOS CULLEN:**

**Pov. Aro:**

Resulta... que el chucho nos pidió consejo para poder salir con Renesmee. Y claaaaaro, ¿qué le podemos decir unos viejos carcamales con sus siglitos encima, que además en ese momento están sin esposas por culpa de innumerables tonterías? Increíble, nunca me había hecho a mí mismo una pregunta tan larga. Mooooooola.

-Carlisle, creo que le has pegado algo de tu "invecilidad" a mi cuñado... -dijo Marcus- creo que se está volviendo majara- susurró lo último.

¿Majara yoooooo? ¡Qué vaa! ¡Ese sí que está loKo!

-Te oigo Marcus, aunque hables así de bajito...-le dije y el sonrió de lado "avergonzado".

-¿Y bien?-preguntó el chucho/Jacob- ¿Me podéis ayudar?

-Tío, lo que tienes que hacer es decirle a mi nieta que se olvide de Alec, que pa eso estás TU, coño. ¿No se supone que te imprimabas de ella y luego todos acabábamos felices y comiendo perdices?-le dijo Carlisle.

-Ni caso a este memo. Tú lo que tienes que hacer es PLANEAR UNA VENGANZA.-opinó mi cuñadiiito.

Y dale con las venganzas de Marcus. No se llaman así porque yo lo diga, es que son de su propiedad. Es legal, lo he comprobado.

-Marcus, deja de idiotizar al chico con tus bobadas.-me acerqué al chucho- Tienes que ir a su cuarto mientras duerme, meterte en su cama, dormir con ella sin despertarla y por la mañana decirle que anoche te lo paseste muy bien con ella.

Él me miró con cara de ¡Tu estás flipando en colores si crees que haré esa idiotez!

-¡Tu estás flipando en colores si crees que haré esa idiotez!

¿Qué os he dicho? Si es que soy todo un adivino...

-Mejor iré a buscar a las mujeres para que ellas me aconsejen mejor...-murmuró y salió corriendo de la casa.

Yo miré a mis compañeros y unimos las manos: comienza el plan.

Pov. Emmett:

¡Jojoooo! Después de haber estado un _buen_ y _agradable_rato con mi ángel Rosalie, bajamos al comedor Cullen y nos encontramos a Sulpicia, Esme y Didyme en la mesa, maquinando planes. Así que me dije a mí mismo: ¡Interesante!

-Así que las esposas planean algo ¿eh?-les pregunté acercándome a ellas. Mi Rosalie había ido a por Alice para ir de compras- Pero... aqui falta una Vulturi ¿verdad? ¿Y Athenodora? ¿No se une a la venganza?

-Al parecer no...-contestó Didyme- ¡Pero no tardará en caer! ¡Muajajajaja!

-¿Y qué tenéis pensado hacer?-pregunté y me senté en una silla. ¡Ese era un asunto muy divertido! Es como ver la tele-basura y los culebrones que ven las marujas de peluquería, ¡pero en directo!

-Queremos darles celos así que estamos pensando en llamar a unos hombre para que se hagan pasar por nuestros novios y poner a nuestros maridos furiosos.-explicó Esme.

-Es un buen plan...-admití.

-Gracias.-contestaron las tres.

-¡OOOOHHHH! ¡MIRA! ¡Pero si es nuestro chucho número uno vieniendo de la casa de los mafiosos!-chillé. Esme me miró con reprovación- Lo siento mami... ¿Y qué hacías allí eh Jake?

EL chucho ya mencionado entró por la puerta y se tiró en el sofá´con las zapatillas puestas (cierto, en ocasiones -muy pocas- lleva zapatillas). Mamá puso cara de estanto al ver lo que le hacía a su _HERMOSO_sofá blanco.

-Necesitaba consejo para hacer que Nessie entré en razón y deje de ir detrás del Vulturi para venir conmigo, así que les pedí ayuda a "los hombres".-contestó- En vano.

-Si es que tú también... Deberías de habernos preguntado a nosotras.-le dijo Sulpicia.

-Tú lo que rienes que hacer es ir y hablar civilizadamente con Nessie, para que sepa que eres TU el elegido. ¿No estabas imprimado de ella?-sugirió Esme.

Jake puso cara de ¡Oh-oh!

-Ni caso... Tú lo que tienes que hacer es PLANEAR UNA VENGANZA.-dijo Didyme.

La cara de ¡Oh-oh! pasó a ser cara de ¡Oh-oh-OH!

-Didy, deja de confundir al chucho con tus ideas.-Sulpicia se acercó a Jake- Tienes que ir a su cuarto mientras duerme, meterte en su cama, dormir con ella sin despertarla y por la mañana decirle que anoche te lo pasaste muy bien con ella.

-¡AHHHHHHHH!-chilló el chucho- ¡Estáis locos! TODOS. Aro, Carlisle y Marcus me han dado las mismas ideas y son HORRIBLES. Yo no puedo hacerle eso a Nessie.

-¿Hacerme qué?-un fuerte aplauso a mi sobrina predilecta que acaba de entrar en escena.

-Nada, nada... Tonterías...

Jacob se esfumó (literalmente) de allí y Rosalie y Alice entraron por la ventana, marcando estilo, si señor.

-Bien, ¿quién viene de compras?-preguntó mi hermanita pixie con una vocecita que bien podría ser la de Campanilla.

Alguién que catalogué como BELLA respondió desde arriba "Yo NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" y Jasper comenzó a susurrar "Tranquilo Jasper... la tarjeta sufrirá daños, pero no pasa nada si tu no vas al..."

-¡JAZZ! ¡TE VIENES! -gritó la enana- ¡Y es una orden!

El pobrecito de mi hermano comenzó a sollozar y a murmurar "Claro cariño, claro..." Seeehh. Yo también intentaría matarme con una vida como esa...

-ALICE, nosotras también vamos... Tenemos que comprar cosas... ammm, ¿provocativas?-dijo Esme- Si, creo que sí.

-¡Yo también voy!-gritó desde la puerta de casa Heidi. Hmmm me recuerda a Rosalie... pero no sé por qué...

Demetri y Alec paseaban por el jardín como si nada y al verlos corrieron hacia la casa Vulturi. Sospechoso... pero ¡interesante!

Pov. Esme:

Las chicas (Jasper incluído) y yo nos marchamos a Port Angels a comprar ropa 'sexy' y lencería francesa... En fin, que fuimos de tiendas y dejamos las tarjetas de crédito agotadas. ¡Sí señor, como debe ser!

A veces el pobrecito de Jasper me daba pena. Pero bueno, él se lo buscaba ¿no?

Caminábamos hacia una tienda de lencería cuando el móvil de Sulpicia sonó (sí, Aro había convencido a su mujer para comprar uno).

-¿Sí?-preguntó.

-Hola mamá.-saludó su hija Shirley- Quería decirte que Jane y yo hemos estado en casa, tratando de descubrir qué planean papá, tío Marcus y Carlisle, y hemos descubierto que llamarán a unas humanas para besarse con ellas y daros celos.

¡Serán cabrones esos tres! Apostaría mi cabeza a que parte de la idea había sido de mi querido esposo. Creían que con eso nos ganarían... ¡Y un huevo! Muajajaja eso NO nos detendrá.

Nota mental: creo que cada día la locura de Aro, Carlisle y Emmett se me esta pegando más y más.

-Gracias mi niña, ahora mismo lo arreglaremos...-contestó Sulpi y colgó.

-¡Alice! -la llamó Didyme- Dinos qué va a ocurrir ésta noche si decidimos llamar a los hombres humanos.

Mientras ella se concentraba en ver el futuro, Rosalie y Heidi parloteaban y parloteaban sin parar sobre marcas de ropa, pintauñas y blablablás. Mi hija tuvo la visión y sonrió de lado.

-No quiero arruinar la sorpresaaaaaaaa.-nos dijo- JASPER, mi amor, coge las ciento cincuenta y tres bolsas y mételas al todoterreno de Emmett. ¡Ahora!

**OoOoOoO  
**

**Biennnn! Espero que os gustara el capi, siento haber tardado, pero esque no tenía tiempo para subir el capi... que ya estaba escrito.**

**¡En fin! Dejadme reviews pliss! Se agradecen MUCHO**


	12. Chapter 12

**No merezco perdón, pero aquí estoy de nuevo ^^' lo siento... había dejado FF por un tiempo, pero como es 2012 e igual se acaba el mundo... pues he decidido actualizar :S**

**El fic ya está acabado así que actualizaré con regularidad supongo. Quedan... creo que 3 capis más o menos, para el final ;)**

**Disclaimer: los personajes NO son mios pero la trama del fic SI :D**

**Capitulo 12.**

**Vacaciones con los Cullen:**

* * *

**Pov. Alec:**

Después de muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho tiempo, las chicas llegaron de Port Angels con un ENORME CARGAMENTO de prendas metidas en bolsas... pobre de Jasper... Algún día le invitaré a irse de copas conmigo, a ver si se le pasa la etapa emo.

Shirley y mi hermana estaban cerca de nuestra casa mirando por la ventana "despreocupadamente". Demetri y yo hacíamos exactamente lo mismo pero con la ventana de la casa Cullen. Me apuesto lo que sea a que los cuatro hacemos de topos. Si es que la gente de hoy en día no para de copiar los planes de los vecinos...

-¡ALECCC!

¿¡SANTO CIELO ES QUE NO PUEDE DEJARME TRANQUILO! Esa niña del demonio... acabará matándome por completo. Tengo que planear algo con -ugh!- sr. chucho. ¡Él tiene que hacerse novio de Nessie para que me deje en paz! ¿Acaso no ve que yo ya tengo novia?

-¡ALEC! ¡WAPO!

-Pues parece que no lo ve.

-Que fuerte, una híbrida que necesita gafas.-dijo mi Shirley viniendo con Jane desde nuestra casa.

-¿Gafas por qué?-preguntó Renesmee.

-Porque tienes que estar ciega para nover que SOY LA NOVIA DE ALEC. ¡Que no está libre coño!

**Pov. Alice:**

Estaba subiendo las "pocas bolsas" que compramos en el centro comercial, a mi GIGANTESCO armario cuando de repente mi vista se nubló y tuve una visión.

_VISIÓN_

Los chicos que habían mandado llamar las Vulturis y mi madre ya habían llegado. Bella acababa de entrar a la casa mientras bebía un vaso de sangre. De repente se fijó en uno de los... ¿stripers? Si, creo que era un striper. Al mirarle la cara Bella escupió toda la sangre que se estaba bebiendo. ¡MIKE NEWTON ESTABA EN LA CASA VULTURI... TRABAJANDO DE STRIPER!

_FIN DE LA VISIÓN_

¡Eso si que sería ALUCINANTE DE VER! Uiii, vamos a disimular, que por aquí anda mi "querido" hermanito lector de mentes... ¡Y no quiero que se entere de nada!

-¿De qué cosa no quieres que me entere Alice?-me preguntó. ¡Agh! Ya me había oído.

-De nada hermanito.-Compras, piensa en compras, compras, compras, compras, compras, compras, Jasper, compras... eh, ¿Jasper? ¡JASPER! ¡Oh Santo Carlisle! ¡Me lo he dejado abajo con el resto de las bolsas!

-¡Cariñooooo! ¡No desesperes, que ya bajo! ¡Respira, respira! ¡Las bolsas no te harán daño!- ¿¡Como se me ocurre dejar a mi marido traumado con las compras, rodeado de bolsas de ropa!

-Horas mas tarde-

**Pov. Narrador (osea YO xD):**

En la casa Vulturi ya habían llegado las chicas para Aro, Carlisle y Marcus; y tamibén los chicos para Sulpicia, Esme y Didyme. Nessie estaba buscando a Alec, y Bella estaba buscando a Nessie mientras bebía un vaso de sangre. Y por allí eescondida debía estar la duende de Alice, con una cámara de video lista para grabar el momento estrella.

Aro estaba morreandose con una chica en las narices de Sulpicia cuando...

-¡MIKE NEWTON!

-¡BELLA SWAN!

El jefe de Mike se les acercó... un tipo con buenos músculos al que Didyme no podía sacar de la vista.

-Ammm ¿Os conocéis? Bah, me da igual. ¡Newton! A trabajar, que para eso nos pagan.

Didyme descaradamente se acercó al tipo, lo agarró de la corbata (aunque no llevaba camisa) y lo besó haciendo que Marcus rompiera varios vason "sin querer".  
Algo parecido pasó con Carlisle, solo que éste que a pesar de los avisos había seguido tomando sangre de pez globo, comenzó a morrearse con una tipa y la tipa enroscó sus piernas en su cintura. Jaja, Esme se vengaría, sin duda.

Y allí estaba Alice grabándolo todo. Desde el MOMENTAZO de Bella (que aún no se había recuperado del shock) hasta los besos de Esme con uno que iba vestido de doctor.

Mientras tanto en la otra casa Jacob, Emmett y Félix habían hecho una fiesta aprovechando que los mayores estaban en una "pelea por saber quien se pone celoso antes que quien". Shirley estaba haciendo de DJ y Jane estaba con Demetri en nosedónde/mejornosaberlo.

Los fundadores de la fiesta estaban bailando en la extraña pista que tenían acompañados de Alec, Heidi, Nessie, Rose y... Jasper por raro que parezca. Y a todo esto... ¿Y Athenodora, Caius y Edward? Ni idea.

De repente...

-¡Bombarda maxima!-gritó un crío de la edad de Nessie y Shirley entrando a la casa. ¡EXPLOTANDO UNA PARED!

-¡Hey! ¿Sabes el lío en que nos vamos a meter si mi madre ve ese agujero?-le preguntó Emmett enfadado.

-Perdón. Oye ¿no habréis visto a una mujer con pelo negro rizado que ríe como una maníaca pasar por aquí? Es que voy en plan venganza, ella mató a mi padrino y yo la quiero matar.-explicó el chico de la cicatriz.

Todos en el salón se quedaron en silencio. ¿De qué maldito planeta había salido ese tio? Shirley paró la música y se acercó diciendo:

-No hemos visto a Bella, -los Cullen & Vulturi la miraron en plan: ¿NUESTRA BELLA CULLEN SWAN?- me refiero a Bella de Bellatrix, no es la nuestra.-todos suspiraron- Puedes mirar por el bosque, Po-Potter.

-Vale, gracias.-y se largó pitando de allí.

Todos los presentes en la sala la volvieron a mirar exigiendo una explicación. La cual, no fue dicha, pues una mujer que encajaba en la descripción de Po-Potter salió de detrás de un sofá.

-Hoooola familia. ¡Epa, Shirley! ¿Como te va? Por cierto, gracias por quitarme a ese lerdo de encima.-saludó Bellatrix.

-Hola Bella. Bien, gracias y no hay de que, ese Po-Potter suele andar tocando las narices, no es tu culpa. ¿Así que, al final sí que has matado a Sirius?-sonrió la Vulturi.

-Sip.-contestó orgullosa- Resulta que hace tiempo se escapó de Azkaban sin llevarme con él, el muy maldito... Bueno Shir, ando con prisas, tengo que ir a Malfoy Manor a por mi sobrino.-se excusó.

-Ah, no pasa nada... Ya nos veremos otro día (supongo). Saluda a Cissy de mi parte y al cabrón de su marido también. -añadió con una sonrisa torcida- Y recuerdale a Voldy decirle que la comida de Nagini tiene que estar torturada con un _Crucio _para que luego pueda dormir bien.

-Tranquila, cuando le diga a Mi Señor que te he visto se llevará una sorpresa... Adiós Shir.-dijo antes de salir corriendo.

-¡Adiós Bella!

*suenan grillos en la estancia*

-Es una vieja amiga mía... -y todos volvieron a bailar.

* * *

**Bueno, la aparición de Bellatrix & Harry Potter, pues eh... se debe a que últimamente me da por escribir HP jejejeje!**  
**Besos =)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Aqui os dejo un nuevo capi... el siguiente sera el final + luego el epílogo**

**Espero que os guste, es que el capi es más largo de lo normal xD**

**Disclaimer: los personajes (menos Shirley) son de Sthepenie Meyer y la trama es MIA**

**Capitulo 13.**

******Vacaciones con los Cullen.**

* * *

**Pov Emmett:**

Que bien nos lo estamos pasandoooooO! Sin "padres", sin reglas, sin loKos a parte de mí... y sin Eddie.. que raro, ¿donde estara? Bah, a quién le importa...

-¡King Kong! -me gritó Jane- ¿sabes donde está la pixie? Tengo que decirle algo.

-No sé dónde está, cría diabólica.-le contesté riendome- Aunque podrías buscar en la casa Vulturi...-la rubita se largó hacia el lugar mencionado- ¡De nada, bonita! Ays que pocos modales tienen los Italianos...

-Troncos! Quien quiere un cubata de sangre?-preguntó Caius vieniendo con su mujer, por fin aparecían los cabrones!-Cortesía de Carlisle, dice que esta bebida es genial.

-Os apuntáis a la juerga tíos?-les pregunté con una sonrisa- Pensaba que nos cortaríais el rollo...

-¡Qué va! Hay que aprovechar a hacer locuras cuando Arito y Marcus no están presentes.-respondió Athenodora.

-Tio Caius!-lo llamó Shirley- Trae paca un cubata de sangre!

-Todo tuyo sobrina.

Yo caminé hacia donde estaba el DJ y le pedí que pusiera una canción en especial. Cogí el micrófono y miré a todos los vampiros & Jacob que tenía delante.

-¡Mi adorado público! Todos los que quieran un cubata de sangre que se lo pidan a Shirley.-todos la miraron, estaba sentada en el sofá alrededor de millones de botellas vacías- ¡Será...! ¡¿Te has bebido todos los cubatas niña?-le pregunté enfadado.

-Hehe, seeeeep... ¿es posible vomitar siendo vampiro?

-Ni puta idea, guapa, -le contesté- pero más te vale ir corriendo a la despensa de Carlisle a por más cubatas de sangre... que si no...

-...olerá a vampiro chamuscado!-acabó la frase mi querida Rose.

Shirley salió pitando hacia el bosque a la cabaña perdida de Carlisle. Si, nuestro papii tenía una cabaña en la que guardaba todas las cosas "peligrosas". ¡Y un cuerno! ¡Él lo que quería era toda la bebida para el solito! Egoísta...

-¡Gente! Ahora que la hija de Aro ha ido a por los cubatas... vamos a bailar la canción de J-Lo & Pitbull ON THE FLOOR! Wiiiiii

El DJ, que por cierto era humano, puso la canción a todo volumen. Me pregunto si los humanos de Forks nos habrán oído. Me encogí de hombros. Bahhhh qué más daaaa.

**Pov Alice:**

Jujujuuuuuuu, seguro que me dan un Óscar si alguien llega a ver este video. Heeey podría convertirla en película y hacerme famosa aunque bueno, desvelaría el secreto de los vampiros y eso... da iguaaaal jaja.

-Lo tengo toooodo grabado en esta cámara.-susurré.

-¡Aliceeee!-gritó Jane entrando a la casa Vulturi.

-¡Shhhh! Calla Jane, no ves que estoy grabando?-le contesté y la agaché para que nadie nos viera.

-Sé lo que estás haciendo. ¡Y me encanta! Te ayudaré. Luego podemos ir a la casa Cullen a grabar a los demás... no veas la fiestukii que han montado ahi.-me contó ella.

Sonreí entusiasmada y giré la camara para que nos grabara a nosotras.

-Hola Mundo! Soy Alice!

-Y yo soy Jane!

-Y estas son las locuras de los clanes vampíricos más poderosos y loKos que existen en el mundo!-anunciamos las dos a la vez.

Comencé a contar todo lo que veía mientras lo grababa, en plan comentarista de fútbol o como sea que son esos humanos que salen por la tele.

-Didyme sigue morreándose con el jefe de Mike Newton.-dije con voz de anunciador/a.

-Mientras, parece que a Marcus le va a dar un patatús cuando se da cuenta de lo que hace su esposa.-continuó Jane.

-Oh... hay que ver cómo Sulpicia quiere que su marido caiga en la tentación de pegarle una buena paliza al tipo ese.

-Y poco que le falta... Aro aún sigue con la chica pero no para de mirar de reojo a la parejita.

-CHANCHANCHAN!-dije sonando melodramática.

-Oh, diós, Alice, ¿qué es?-me siguió el juego poniendo voz de asombrada.

-No Jane, no mires te traumatizarías!-tengo que aguantarme las ganas de reír jajajajaajaaaa!

-¡Alice! ¡Lo he visto!

-Oh noo! Se acabó, te hemos perdido Jane.

-No creo que sobreviva a esto Allie...

-Vengaré tu muerte Janie.

Apunté con la cámara a Jane que se hacía la desmayada en el suelo y luego me gravé a mi misma.

-No hay nada más TERRORÍFICO que esto señoras y señores.. vedlo por vuestros propios ojos... Es... MIke Newton bailando sensualmente frente a Bella! Santo Carlisle! Es el fin del mundo!

**Pov. Shirley:**

Ufff, no debería de haber tomado tantos cubatas de sangre... creo que voy a vomitar... bueno, si es posible para un vampiro. Cogí todas las botellas de Carlisle y las llevé a la casa Cullen. Estaba sonando la cancion Party Rock Anthem de un grupo llamado LMFAO... raaaro raaaaro pero molaba!

-Aquí estan los cubatas de sangre que pedisteis.-anuncié.

Crack. Todos los cuellos hicieron ese sonido cuando se giraron a verme. Madre del cielo, estos tienen cara de asesino... ¡socorro! ¡vienen a por mí!

-¡Vamos a bebernos todas las botellas!-gritó mi novio, y fue el primero en lanzarse hacia mí.

_-Mi memoria a partir de ese momento es confusa-_

**Pov. Carlisle:**

No se si será culpa de la sangre de pez globo que me he tomado hace poco, o un sexto sentido, pero creo que alguien ¡acaba de agotar toda mi reserva de cubatas de sangre!

**Pov Jane:**

Allie y yo nos reíamos al ver lo estúpido que parecía Newton bailando de esa forma frente a IsaBella... parecía un completo idiota: una corbata verde pistacho atada al cuello, sin camisa, con unos calzoncillos horribles (también de color pistacho) y una mirada que si la llegáis a ver, queridos lectores humanos os mearíais de la risa.

-Y ahora, querido público, nos vamos a la casa Cullen.-anunció Alice.

-En donde el resto de las dos familias + el chucho, están haciendo una fiesta... ¡con un DJ humano!-añadí y nos fuimos corriendo hacia la casa.

Al llegar allí lo primero que vi fue a Shirley bailando con Emmett encima de la mesa de Esme... huhuuu si ella se llegara a enterar. Caius y Athenodora estaban tomando algo que reconocí como los taaaan adorados cubatas de sangre. Hmmm habrá que probar alguno.

-Y esos son los queridos cubatas de sangre que han vuelto loKos a estos vampiros. El chucho ese no ha querido beber... bueno, más para los demás ¿no? -le dije a la cámara- Seguro que Carlisle se enfadará al ver que han agotado las reservas.

-Vamos Janie, entrevistemos a alguien.-me dijo Alice- Jazzie Jazz!

El mencionado nos miró como si mirara una mosca molesta. ¿Pero este tío de qué va?

-¿Qué quieres?-le dijo a mi nueva amiga.

-Oye! ¿Por qué me hablas así, Jasper?-preguntó ella indignada.

-Porque les he hecho caso a Alec y a Félix y dejaré de ser tu esclavo durante la eternidad. No más compras, no más tarjetas de crédito, no más: "Jazzie Jazz, me compras un porsche turbo 911 amarillo?" Ahora soy un hombre, si señor.

Alice rodó los ojos.

-Eso lo dices ahora porque estás borracho, chiquitín.-le dijo con sorna- Ya verás cómo mañana, seguirás teniéndole PÁNICO a las compras.

Yo, como buena cámara, grabé todo aquello y no pude parar de reírme en un solo segundo. Jasper debía de estar muuuuy borracho para decirle eso a su "pequeña hadita con poder para desintegrar a todos los presentes". Moví la cámara hacia la zona en la que Renesmee y Jacob bailaban.

-Ahí está la acosadora compulsiva. Con un poco de suerte, enseguida la veremos en acción.-susurré apuntándome con la cámara y luego observé cómo muy mal disimuladamente, Nessie "tropezaba" con algo y se caía sobre Alec.- Os lo he dicho. Que mal disimula la cría...

-Uii, perdona Al, soy un poco torpe.-se disculpó ella con voz tímida. Pff por faaaavor...

-¿Eh? Emm, ya. Sí. ¿No crees que mi nombre ya es lo bastante corto como para hacerle un diminutivo?

-Vale, pues te llamo guapo. ¿Qué tal estás, guapo?

Mi hermano dio un respingo.

-Casi que prefiero lo de "Al". -él miró a Jacob/pulgoso- ¡eh tú! ¡sí tú, chucho, ven aquí y controla un poco a tu novia, ¿quieres?

Alice volvió y me dijo que Jasper era un caso perdido, que hasta el día siguiente no se recuperaría.

¡PUMB! La música paró y Didyme, Sulpicia, Carlisle, Aro, Esme, Marcus y Bella junto al lector de mentes aparecieron rompiendo la puerta. Todos nos reímos al ver las pintas que traían: despeinados, la ropa mal colocada... seguramente todos estarían pensando en QUÉ COÑO habían estado haciendo esos. Alice y yo no nos lo preguntábamos, pasa que ya lo sabíamos jeje.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?-preguntó Esme enfadada al ver el estado en el que estaba su PRECIOSA casa.

-¡¿Habéis agotado mi reserva de cubatas de sangre?-gritó a Carlisle a todo pulmón. Auch! por poco nos deja sordos.

Nosotros nos miramos como diciendo: yo no he sido...

-¡Esme, sujetame o pienso matar a todo inmortal aqui presente!-gritó.

Iba a lanzarse hacia la multitud pero Alec fue más rápido y utilizó su don con él. El resto de los vampiros y la híbrida comenzaron a bailar de nuevo. Aro nos miró a Alice y a mí, al ver que éramos los únicos "adolescentes" cuerdos, y dijo:

-Decidme que todos estos NO se han convertido en una mini-versión del Carlisle fumao/hippie/borracho, por favor, decidme que no es cierto...

* * *

**Hola! ^^ por favor, dejadme reviews quisiera saber qué os parece el fic. Gracias por agregarlo a favoritos y a alertas :D Besos!**


	14. Chapter 14

******HOLA ^^ este es el penultimo capi! Que lo disfruteis :D**

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de Meyer y la trama MIA =)**

**Capitulo 14.**

**Vacaciones con los Cullen**

* * *

**Pov. Escritora:**

-Agggghhh, Jane haz el favor de no gritar... me RETUMBA la cabeza.

Ese era Alec quejándose porque su hermana susurraba. Sí, después de aquella super-mega-fiesta-yupii-heiii todos los vampiros se quedaron tirados en el suelo: descansando en silencio (porque no podían dormir, claro). Jane y Alice se habían pasado aquellas horas grabando el estado de su familia borracha. Y los "adultos" (entre ellos Ed & Bella) se fueron a la casa Vulturi a pensar en un buen castigo.

Cabe mencionar que alguien se zampó al DJ humano. Las sospechas apuntan a que fue Félix.

-Hey, no me eches a mi la culpa cada vez que muere alguien!

-Aiis, chiquitín, cuando aprenderás a no quejarte de lo que digo... mira que puedo ponerte de patitas en la calle en tres segundos.

-¡Atréve-

El piano de Edward cayó del cielo y "aturdió" a Félix... que pena que sea inmortal...

En fin, ¿por dónde íbamos? ¡Ah, sí! Jane le estaba susurrando algo a Alice y su hermano le decía que no gritara. Vaya resaca que debía tener... pobrecito.

-¡Chicos!-gritó Didyme entrando por la puerta. (Volviendo a derrumbar la puerta, más bien) Esme se llevó una mano a la cara.

-No grites...-contestaron todos los vampiros (y Nessie) tirados en el suelo al unísono.

-Hemos decidido poneros un castigo.-anunció- Marcus, por favor...

Éste se aclaró la garganta y sacó de no-se-dónde un pergamino laaaaaaaaaaargo laaaaaaaaaargo laaaaaaargo.

-Heidi se quedará sin maquillaje durante 5 semanas.-la aludida ahogó un grito "¡5 semanas! ¡Esos quieren matarme!" pensó.

-Probablemente.-contestó el lector de mentes.

-Alec estará separado de Shirley durante un mes.- Él abrió los ojos como nunca antes en su vida.

-¿Y qué hago yo ahora por las noches?-preguntó a lo que Nessie lo miró de forma sensual- Jugaré a las damas, yo solo, no tengo ni idea, pero lo haré... Claro que lo harás, Alec, claro que sí...-ya parecía igual de traumado que Jasper.

-Demetri se irá a cuba por una semana.- el vampiro castaño sonrió... a cuba ehh...- y como intentes algo raro con cualquier cubanita (todos sabemos a qué me refiero) Aro lo verá con su don y Jane te dará una dósis de dolor que preferirás no haber nacido.

Su novia le sonrió con malicia.

-Shirley... aparte del mismo castigo de Alec, estarás separada del piano de Sulpicia durante 2 meses.

-¿QUUUUUUUUUUUÉEEEE? ¿SIN MI PIANO? No te ofendas, Alec. -añadió.

-Ayyy! Esos gritos...-dijeron los vampiros con resaca.

-¡Eso te pasa por haber agotado mi reserva de cubatas de sangre! ¡JÁ!-le contestó Carlisle riéndose.

-Cariño, pareces una hiena.-le reprochó su mujer.

-Félix, tú estarás sin xbox durante un mes. Eh, ¿Félix? ¿Hooooolaaaa? ¿Alguién ha visto a Félix?-preguntó Marcus que no veía al vampiro por ninguna parte.

-¡Eftoy acfquí!-contestó una voz.

Todos miraron al piano. El nombrado estaba debajo y lo ayudaron a levantarse; tenía toda la boca llena de madera ¡ugh! ¿Cómo habría acabado allí? Ha! Si supieran lo que yo sé...

-Y por último Athenodora y Caius. Heheheeee...-Marcus y su mujer sonrieron con maldad- Así que tenéis que aprovechar a que ni Aro y yo estemos presentes para hacer una locura de estas ehhh? ¡Pues ahora os jodéis! ¡2 meses sin sexo! ¡Toma ya! -ambos chocaron las manos con cara de locos psicópatas & puajajajaja!

-P-pe-per-pero...-balbucieron los dos.

-Y ahora, mis queridos _niños_... vuestros castigos.-anunció Esme... uyuyuy... esa sí que parecía una psicópata!- ¡Emmett! 1 mes sin Rosalie.

-¡¿CÓMOOOOOOOOOOO?

-¡Joder con los gritos!-dijeron los demás.

-Rosalie, 5 semanas sin maquillaje ¡ni espejo! Jasper...

-¡Yo se lo digo!-interrumpió la duende de Alice- Nos vamos de compras mi amor...

Su marido se encogió como un niño pequeño y comenzó a susurrar: _"las compras no por favor... las compras no... me harán daño, siempre lo hacen... Allie dice que no, que las compras viven para hacer feliz al mundo... pero a mí no me engañan... algún día mataré las bolsas de todo el mundo y obligaré a la gente a que- Jasper... no digas tonterías, las compras te ganan y lo sabes.."_

-Hija...-dijo Edward- Tu castigo: te confisco el álbum de fotos de Alec Vulturi, los pósters de Cameron Bright, los de Orlando Bloom, los discos del maricón del Justin Bieber ese y la figura a tamaño real de Alec.

El hermano de Jane se acercó a Shirley y se agarró fuertemente a ella, como para que así lo protegiera de Nessie.

-Bueno, ¡Vulturis! Mañana nos vamos de Forks.-le comunicó Aro a su familia.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó Carlisle- ¿Ya te vas, tío? No me jodas, Arito de cebolla.

-¡Oye! Ese es un mote que sólo Sulpi y yo le podemos decir.-se quejó Didyme.

-Aro, no puedes irte... ¡tenemos que ir a ver Harry Potter al cine! ¿Dónde a quedao ese espíritu potterizado que tanto me gustaba? ¡Venga tío! Es la última peli, hay que verla como dios manda. -puso ojos soñadores- _En la pantalla grande.._. -lo dijo como si fuera algo... sobrenatural.

-Mi querido Draco... sabes que iré a ver esa peli contigo, peeeeero esque... no quiero ver cómo me matan. Soy Lord Voldemort y-

-Pfff, y yo Lucius Malfoy, no te fastidia.-lo interrumpió Caius riendo.

-Pos con esa melena rubia no te diría yo que no...-le dijo Carlisle a lo que el Vulturi se quedó pensando.

Sulpicia se acercó a Esme y ambas gritaron cansadas ya de las estupideces de sus respectivos esposo:

-¡Parad ya de decir tonterías sobre Harry Potter, joder! Tú eres Carlisle Cullen, y tú Aro Vulturi, cojones, ya estamos metidos en un libro no ¿no basta con eso, ehhhhh?

-Mamá, ese carácter, jajajaja-comentó Emmett que se reía junto a Shirley.

Y así estuvieron un buen rato, en el que Aro y Carlisle se divertían haciendo de Voldy y Draco respectivamente... Y Caius había empezado a pensar como Lucius... y empezó a jugar con ellos. Si es que estos también.

Después de aquello (que por cierto Jane gravó en video) pasaron los videos de la cámara al ordenador y de ahí a un disco.

-¡VAMOS A VER UNA PELI!-chilló Alice- Y no es la de Popotter.-aclaró al ver la mirada ilusionada de Aro & Carlisle... & Caius...

Junto a Jane pusieron el DVD en el reproductor y vieron todo lo grabado. El chucho se sentó al lado de Renesmee, ella al lado de Alec, él agarrado como una lapa a Shirley, ella junto a Emmett, él junto a Rose y Rose junto a Arbusta.

Ehemm, ¿Qué coño hace Arbusta dentro del salón? ¡Seguridad!

Los Cullen "hijos" se partían de risa al ver lo que habían estado haciendo sus padres en la casa Vulturi y los jóvenes italianos también lo hacían al ver a sus maestros en esas circunstancias. Pero lo mejor llegó cuando apareció el tarugo/idiota-sin-sesos de Mike Newton.

-Jajajaa! -se rió Emmett al ver cómo bailaba frente a Bella.

Si es que parecía estúpido... ¿o era estúpido?

* * *

**HOLA! Puede que el capi sea corto xD sorry por eso, pero espero que os gustara, el siguiente es el final! **

**Bueno, aclaro que este capitulo lo escribí hace siiiiiiiiiglooooos cuando había salido la última película de HP y por eso la menciono aquí ;) Cada vez me vuelvo más adicta a HP hehehe..**

**Besos & Gracias por las alertas/favoritos/reviews ^^ **


	15. Chapter 15, FINAL

**NOOOOO el FINAL! Siento el retraso... pero me esperaba mas coments.. ayy hemos caido en picado xD**

**Aviiiiiiiso: Estais completamente autorizados para lanzarme crucios, avadas, un par de colmillos... en caso de que no os guste el final u.u**

**Capitulo 15, Final.**

**_Vacaciones con los Cullen:_**

* * *

**Pov. Aro:**

Hay que admitir, que los videos que nos enseñaron los Cullen ayer... ERAN GENIALES! algo bochornosos, pero GENIALES! Seeeeh, creo que nuestras risas (sobretodo las de Emmett) se escucharon hasta en China...

-¡Bueno!-dije para que todos me prestaran atención- Caius, Carlisle, nos vamos al cine.

-¡YUHU!-gritaron los dos.

Los tome de las manos y nos marchamos de la casa andando a saltitos como si fuéramos una versión masculina de Alice mientras dejábamos a las dos familias entre asombradas y partiéndose el culo de risa.

-**Dos horas y pico después-**

-Buuuaaa, buuuaaaa...-"lloraba" yo.

¿Que cuál era el motivo de mi desgracia? ¡Fácil! ¡Un simple crío ha matado al mago más poderoso del mundoooo! ¡YO! Estoy muertooo... bueno, antes también lo estaba, pero había muerto siendo Voldy! Es una historia muy trágica.

-ARO! Que narices te pasa, mi amor?-me preguntó mi mujer entre enfadada y preocupada.

-¡HE MUERTO!

-Cariño tu YA ESTABAS muerto.-me respondió.

-Voldy ha muerto, Bellatrix ha explotado en mil pedazos, Narcissa Malfoy salva al mundo pero nadie se entera, Snape tiene una vida horrible… ¿Qué será lo siguiente? ¿Que Dumbledore reviva?-le expliqué indignado.

-¡Nooooooo! Mi Bellatrix noooo…-gritó Shirley y me giré para verla.

Creo que todo el mundo hizo lo mismo.

-Bella era amiga mia… y en teoría debería de haber muerto con un Avada, no explotando.-nos dijo justificando su reacción.

La mayoría se quedaron con cara de "me estás hablando en Chino ¿verdad?". Vamos, que estos vampiros & chucho ignorantes no tenían ni pajorera idea de lo que hablaba mi hija.

-Cambiando de tema, hermano/Voldy/psicópata/loco/Vulturiano mío…-me dijo Didyme sacándome de mis pensamientos- Creo que es hora de irse. Corin, Renata, Santiago y los demás tienen que estar más aburridos que una ostra..

Tenía razón, sin nosotros todo era aburrimiento. Pff, vamos, que somos los mejores. ¡ClaaAaaro! Seguro que estarían con unas caras de amargados totales en Volterra, jugando con una pelotita de goma roja, y pensando "¿Cuándo volverán los amos más buenos y considerados del mundo?". Y seguro que me cantarán el cumpleaños feliz cuando vuelva a casa… sí, cumplo tres milenios y pico mañana. "Oh Aro, nuestro querido maestrooo, os hemos hechado mucho de me-"

-¡ARITO DE CEBOLLA!-me grito mi hermana- Pareces tarugo, hijo mío, se te ha quedado una cara de bobo…

-¡Didyme! ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no interrumpas mis pensamientos cuando estoy aumentando mi ego?-le pregunté enfadado.

-Heey, tíos, paz y amor…-dijo Carlisle- Y Esme pa mi habitaciiióooooooon!-gritó estallando en una carcajada junto a su esposa & co.

_Me estoy empezando a preocupar por este tipo. No está nada bien._

-Jasper.. ¿crees poder recomendarele a Carlisle un psicólogo de esos a los que vas?-le susurre al traumado de las compras.

Él me aseguró que lo haría. "O las cosas podrían ir a peor con el tiempo…" añadió.

-Papá, mamá, -nos dijo Shirley a Sulpi y a mi- No se si os acordaréis de lo que os dije en Volterra…-eeeiiiinnggg?- Eso de que me iba a Las Vegas… -más eeeiiiinnggg?- A casarme con Alec.

-Ahhhh ya me acuerdo.-contesté tan tranquilo como quien habla del buen sabor que tienen los franceses. Aro, tío, utiliza la cabeza. Pon en funcionamiento una de las pocas neuronas que te quedan. Click!- ¡NI SE TE OCURRA HACERLO!

_Aaaaaah, si, me acuerdo de que tenía ganas de matar a Alec por meterle esas ideas estúpidas del matrimonio en Las Vegas a mi hija. ¡Será hijo de su..!_

-¡Pero Shirley! Apenas tienes un siglo cumplido!-la reprendió su madre, o sea mi Sulpi.

-Baaaah, maestros,-atención, sale Jane al rescate- ¡Por Carlisle! Digo, ¡por Dios! Shir ya tiene suficiente edad para…

-¡Dadadaa! No quiero oír que mi niña ya no es del todo una niña.-me tapé las orejas.

Mire a todos de reojo. Ya, sí, supongo que tú y los demás presentes en el salón Cullen pensaréis que soy un idiota. ¡Pero soy un idiota asquerosamente rico! ¡Já! ¡Toma esa!

-Bueno, familia, nos vamos.-anunció Marcus- Un placer haber estado con vosotros.. es una pena tener que dejar a Arbusta aquí peeero…-Didy lo miró como si quisiera asesinarlo. ¡Espera! Puede que realmente quisiera hacerlo- peeeeero, por suerte he recuperado a mi espléndida, maravillosa, fabulosa y completamente terremótica (¿eing?) mujer.

Didyme le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, como quien aprueba a un niño que ha sacado un 6 en un examen.

-Vas por buen camino con los halagos.-le dijo.

¡EN FIN! Qué puedo decir, los años que no ganamos en arrugas, los ganamos en locuras. ¡Y además rima!

-La Mafia Vulturiana se las pira, señoras y señores. ¡Dentro de un par de siglos haremos otra visita! -me despedí- ¡Paaaaz!

Marcamos el estilo Vulturi (¡Ojo! Marca registrada), ponerse las capuchas de las capas al mismo tiempo, y nos marchamos a Volterra mientras los Cullen nos despedían con la mano.

**-Minutos después-**

**Pov. Nessie.**

-¿Ya está? ¿Ya se han ido?-preguntó mi papá aún mirando el sitio por el que los vampiros se habían marchado.

-Sip.-contestó tía Alice.

-YUUHUU! ¡Fiesta! Siiii-y se fue gritando. En ocasiones pienso que tío Emmett le ha pegado algo de su idiotez…- Jane no está en casaaa, Jane se ha marchaadoo, pipiripipi-PI!

Lo que yo decía.

-Uuff… bueno, supongo que ya puedo ser normal otra vez.-susurró el abuelo Carlisle.

Todos nos volteamos para mirarlo sorprendidos. ¿Volver a ser normal?

-¿De que estás hablando, Carlisle?-le pregunto tía Rose.

-¡Venga ya! ¿No me diréis que todo este tiempo os habéis creído que era un hippie por culpa de la sangre de pez globo que me dio Emmett, verdad?-nos preguntó y asentimos como locos- ¡Jajajaa! -y empezó a reírse como un maniático.

Cuando por fin paró de reir, se sentó en el sofá al lado de la abuela Esme y nos miró a todos.

-Me lo he pasado BOMBA con todo esto.-admitió- Eso de ser hippie te facilita muchas cosas… la gente justifica todas las locuras que haces diciendo que estas loco. Pues sí, familia, he estado fingiendo todo este tiempo.

-¿Por eso me decías que protegiera tus pensamientos cuando Aro te tocaba?-le preguntó mi mamá con los ojos como platos.

-¡Exacto!

-¡Pero qué mente tan retorcida tienes, cariño!-lo reprendió la abuela con una sonrisa.

Papá la miró como quien mira a un loco.

-¿Y NO TE ENFADAS MAMÁ?-le gritó.

-Txeei, sin levanar la voz, hijo.-lo regañó y yo solté una risita- Y no me enfado porque fue gracioso. Yo también me lo he pasado genial. Aunque me alegro de que no vengan a visitarnos hasta dentro de un par de siglos…

Poco a poco todo se fue calmando, las cosas volvieron a su rumbo normal: Jake acosándome constantemente, yo con mis pósters de Alec, Orlando, Justin y Cameron; tía Alice & las compras, el traumado de tío Jasper yendo al psicólogo…

Me acerqué al tío Emmett, que sonreía igual que cuando solía hacer una de las suyas…

-Qué te traes entre manos, tío Oso?-le pregunté.

-Tú espera y verás…- ¡mira que se pone misterioso cuando le da la gana ehhh!

**-En Volterra mientras los Vulturis desempacaban las maletas y todo eso-**

-Cariño… ¿qué es esto?-le preguntó Sulpicia a su marido.

La maleta de Aro estaba llena de millones de bolsas con aros de cebolla, sin la ropa que debería haber estado ahí y una pequeña notita en un costado:

**_Bueno, Arito de Cebolla Vulturi, este es un regalo para que no te sientas solo en tu especie._**

**_De nadaaaaa! Oso Amoroso se despide!_**

**_E.C._**

-¡MECAUENTOO! ¡EMMETT CULLEEEN! -gritó con todas sus fuerzas

**-Volvemos a Forks-**

-¡MECAUENTOO! ¡EMMETT CULLEN!-oí que gritaba una voz conocida.

-¡Ahí ves el resultado de mi obra maestra!-me contestó y se marchó del salón riéndose.

* * *

**Eso es todo señoras y señores. Estoy lista para cualquier tipo de ataque… ¡En la cara noo en la cara nooooo!**

**Espero que os gustara ^^ a mi me parece bien, pero se podría mejorar…**

**Bueno, el final... algún review porfa!**


End file.
